End is just the Beginning
by sanctuslime
Summary: When everything seemed so perfect, he came into the picture and ruined every piece of my life’s puzzle. Together we put back each detail then my life became a masterpiece. LXOC AU
1. Home

**Author's Note: **The fan fiction that you're about to read has been revised to provide better quality of entertainment for its appreciators. The plot remained as is but additional spices have been added to give the depth and clarity the story needed. Comments and Reviews are always welcome. The story's OC is named Feuille, a French word that is pronounced as "fey."

**Disclaimer:** Death Note is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. All the copyrights associated with Death Note belong to them. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. The writer of this story is earning no profit.

**

* * *

**

End is just the Beginning 

_I wanted a perfect ending._

_Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme_

_And some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end._

_Life is about not knowing, it's having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it,_

_Without knowing what's going to happen next._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Home**

Horrible would not suffice to describe her condition. She's tired, cold and far from warm comforts of her dorm.

Sometimes things happen that just don't make sense. A great amount of faith is essential for a man to be convinced that they occur for a noble purpose. Feuille Myers, on the other hand is still debating with herself on what can be a good reason for waking up late and feeling all stressed-out because it's the day of exams and she's still clueless how on earth she is going to make it on time. To make matters worst, rain is pouring down really hard.

Feuille remained static, quietly panting as muscles on her legs ache after running an incredible speed to reach the bus stop as quickly as possible. She remembered feeling confident the day before but to her dismay, things are currently going out of control. Feuille's emerald eyes darted from left to right, anxiously seeking someone she might knew. Misery indeed adores company. Then a familiar image of a young girl with dark purple hair tied in an unruly ponytail had met her sight. She was wearing a grey checkered skirt that ran down to her knees and a white blouse with matching blue bow and black long-sleeved vest. Nothing really peculiar, it's the typical uniform of girls in her school. Except for one detail though, her mismatched socks, one striking yellow orange and one neon pink. Yuck! Have she heard anything about style and aptness. Feuille raised an eyebrow in disgust.

Then realizations flowed in every single fiber of her well-being. Her eyes nearly popped out when she discovered that the lady she bombarded with criticisms was in fact her own reflection against a mirror wall of a store nearby. Feuille had been immersed in confusion. She swears by her mother's grave she wore white socks. What happened? She knows not. Perhaps being too preoccupied with morning predicaments is immensely hazardous.

Feuille blinked twice and it became clear why people have been throwing curious gazes at her. What adjective would describe her state? Well, if there's any, it's far from 'horrible'. Clinging unto the remaining fragments of her sanity, she smiled and tried to figure a way out. Nonetheless, vexation had contaminated her mental processing and that's when she started stomping her feet as if knocking on the ground. _Open up! Open up! Would you be so kind as to swallow me right now? Please, I beg of you. _Then after a moment or so she heard the bus coming.

Even upon entering the vehicle, her mind remained up in space. Feuille slowly made her way inside and took the only seat remaining. She felt pathetic. Series of unfortunate events came to her like a thief prowling in the dark. It was utterly unexpected. But when all lights seem to go out, a tiny spark conquered her apprehension and odd enough, it came from her cell phone's screen.

The message from her best bud Miley gave a faint glow and it read, _Cheer up darling! Exams were cancelled because of a typhoon coming. Also, there's this really awesome announcement posted in the bulletin board. Check it out! By the way, Clarence is celebrating his birthday today and he's having a pizza party at his place. Another bonding time, what do you think? So are you going or are you going? Meet us inside the school's main building. Take Care. _

Feuille bit her lower lip in an attempt to suppress her laughter of pure joy and relief. It's astonishing that everything dreadful her mind had visualized was now gradually leaving her like dandelion seeds carried away by the wind. However, there's still one surprise destiny has in stored for her, an implausible surprise just patiently waiting to be revealed.

"Nice socks."

A placid and deep voice brought her back to reality. Feuille suddenly had the 'oh' experience then rationality once again flowed through her veins. She faced the guy where the sound came and her eyes glistened in amusement. How could she miss noticing her odd seatmate?

"Thanks," she acknowledged his comment. Was that supposed to be a compliment or was he mocking her. Well, she honestly doesn't care. However, Feuille had kept her stare glued on him. She cannot remove her orbs away from the magnificently bizarre sight before her. He's not your everyday hunk. Truth to be told, he's someone who screams eccentricity loud and clear. Nevertheless, he's stunning and fascinating in his own way. He sat with his feet on top of the bus seat, legs pressing against his chest. He wore an old-looking blue baggy pants and white long-sleeved shirt. Both appear too big for his skinny and gaunt body. Disheveled raven locks fell to his forehead, slightly covering his round dark eyes which seem to be shaded with black pastels underneath. His skin was like expensive porcelain, smooth and white. Feuille teasingly likened him to a panda bear, the breed which instead of eating bamboo shoots, eats delicately sweet chocolate bars. His character was oozing with peculiarity and at the same time oozing with charm.

"You fancy some?" His lazy tone was heard once more. Feuille thought he must have been feeling unease with her staring incessantly at him. So with an apologetic look she said, "I'm sorry for doing that and I'm not really into sweets. Thanks for the offer anyway."

Seconds passed then every functioning organ in her digestive tract protested madly. She remembered that she skipped the most important meal of the day and now sugar level in her system pleads to be replenished. Feuille wants to succumb to her need but self-control which is her nature, prevailed. She chose to adhere to the old traditional rule of not accepting anything from people who are strangers. But being a total contradictor to herself, she inwardly said, _Just ask one more time and I'll gladly accept that tempting chocolate. Come on, ask again._

The guy just smiled, turned his gaze at the window moistened by the downpour, then said, "Yeah. I also think that it's inadvisable for you to consume such food. You seem to be gaining weight than the last time I saw you."

His blunt statement didn't sound right to Feuille's ears. _Did he just say I gained weight? Fine, enough with self-control and nice gal mode._ "You really have guts, huh? Telling me that I've gained weight," she exclaimed as she gritted her teeth in infuriation. "Are we even close?" Driven by seething anger, she smacked her bag right into the stranger's face. Sadly, all of that were just mere intentions of her mind. She struggled to remain calm as she repeatedly chanted herself the words, _Behave Feuille, behave._

Making mental connections is man's most crucial learning tool. But though how irrational, Feuille cannot deny the idea that an unlikely connection between her and her seatmate had been formed. Since it was irrational, she doesn't want it to continue any further. She took out her i-Pod and plugged the earphones carefully to her ears. This act, she believed, blocked all means of contact from the outside. She let herself be engulfed with Christina Aguilera's dulcet voice. Still, the words which came from the uncanny guy echoed in her senses more loudly compared to the music.

_Than the last time I saw you… than the last time…_

Strange because she had a feeling that he met this guy somewhere she can't recall. Was it déjà vu? She wanted to ask him what he meant but decided not to bother with it anymore. Instead Feuille focused on thinking about the gift she'll buy for her friend. For starters, Clarence is obsessed with anything Japanese, Death Note in particular. He downloaded every episode and watched it at least five times a day. Well who wouldn't be addicted to its witty plot? Its characters are also really interesting. Light Yagami, an ultimate illustration of human psyche while L Lawliet, the erratic detective possessing great powers of deduction.

"Wait a minute," she said blankly almost taken aback. "L?" Feuille turned her head left and heard three words that changed her life forever.

"I am L."

His declaration gave Feuille an electric shock. It was simply ridiculous. Who in their stable mental state would believe what he just said. She started laughing, not knowing how to react.

"Care to elaborate what's so funny?" His eyes were large and innocent.

"You can't be L, mister. Stop fooling with me."

"I've looked forward to this day and I'm glad." The stranger's face was dangerously close to her. "It is I, Feuille. I had expected that manner of response from you. I'm well aware too that it's difficult to accept facts that would conflict the reality you believe." His voice sounded earnest and convincing.

"How did you know my name?" She sounded startled.

"A little faith is all I need. Innocent lives are at stake. You just have to trust me." He offered his hand to Feuille, "Let's go home."

Swallowing, she said, "Stop this non-sense already. I am in no mood to ride your crazy antics." She rose up as she noticed the bus nearing her school. "And never stalk me again. I'm warning you." She abruptly rushed out of the vehicle and hurried inside the university. For a moment, she stood under the cold rain while deeply contemplating. Honestly, Feuille wanted to reach his pale hand. Her heart was sending messages to her brain she couldn't understand. She wanted to cry but considered it idiotic since she doesn't know the source of her grief. Sorrow consumes her painfully little by little. It was absurd because her brain cannot picture any reason yet her heart does. Seconds later she hesitantly followed her vague impulse.

Feuille returned to the school's gate in search of the annoying weird guy. She felt warm liquids dripping down her cheeks when she couldn't find any trace of him. Then a gentle hand tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around and found out that it was Clarence, her friend who looks like Tom Cruise but prefers to be Katie Holmes.

"Silly lass, why are you soaking wet?" Clarence said in a concern voice as he sheltered her under his pink umbrella. "Here, take my hanky and dry your self."

A lovely girl with bouncy red locks holding a blue umbrella approached them. Her hazel eyes widened slightly, "Are you okay, Feuille?" Miley pushed Clarence aside to get a better view of her best friend. "You're crying honey, why?"

Why? The same inquiry Feuille had been brewing in her thoughts. "Nothing, Miley. Tears of joy. Exams were cancelled, right?" She forced herself a chuckle.

"Yeah right," said Clarence slowly. "Being your shallow self as usual."

"Don't mind him," said Miley while giving Clarence a death glare. "So have you been informed of the announcements?"

"Not yet, I just arrived."

Out of the blue, a trio of red, black and yellow colored umbrellas came marching excitedly towards them.

"Did you guys have the immunity?" A petite lady wearing large silver earrings asked in a high-pitched sound.

"Cassie!" Feuille flung her arms around her friend. "How's Barcelona? The campus had been so dull when you're gone. We missed you a lot."

"I missed you too," said Cassandra blushing. "Barcelona's cool and it's a haven full of really hot men. It's fantastic. I bought some souvenirs too."

"Unfortunately, those hot men were too tall to notice even the top of Cassie's head." Kuzhu interjected while placing a goofy smile on his Indian face, teasing the petite lady.

"Oh, shut up—"

Another voice spoke and this time it was deep and matured. "Anyway, back to the topic. Are you guys exempted from the exam?

"Well, what do you expect Andre?" Miley said in her cocky tone.

"Am I included?" Feuille asked briefly.

"Definitely," beamed Clarence, "You made it to the Dean's list and so did we. That's why we're exempted." His words took a moment to penetrate Feuille's preoccupation about the odd guy from the bus. Then she let out a shriek, "I don't believe it! Oh, that's wonderful! I've been loaded with so many troubles…oh—"

"It's settled then, no exams, then no need to review." Said Kuzhu with a grin plastered on his lips. "Let's get the party started. Elite six, let's celebrate our achievement."

"Huh," Cassandra smiled mockingly, "Elite six your face. Can't you see we're more like the mighty-morphing power rangers? Just take a look at our color coded umbrellas."

"Power Rangers? Never thought of that." Andre said ironically as he fixed his eyeglasses. He continued, "Still, there's one more thing we're missing…"

Feuille, Miley, Cassandra, Kuzhu and Andre screamed at the top of their lungs, "Happy Birthday Clarence!"

"Rejoice co'z you're one year closer to death!" said Kuzhu jokingly.

"Thanks a bunch for reminding!" He replied sarcastically. "I think I just lost my appetite."

In life each struggles to find the right path and right decisions. It's not always easy to know what that is or where it will lead. Nonetheless, Feuille is thankful that her friends and loved ones had always been there to provide the balance to help her make it through. But what would she do if the people whom she loves were separated from her in a chance to meet and gain new company. Who would she choose?

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Everything is ready, L. We're just waiting for your orders."

"I'm not yet ready Watari." L busied himself consuming cakes, candies and melons. He was stressed and Watari knows this very well.

"Having second thoughts?" Watari sat beside L in an attempt to provide him encouragement.

"I'm starting to grow unsure of the path I already opted to embark." L spoke impassively but hints of pure sadness linger in his voice. "I am seeing myself as a hindrance to the kind of setting she had always aspired.

"Young man, we could always fall back and stop complicating things, you know. It's not a crime to forget all the sacrifices made and return to our comfort zones," said Watari, weighing every word.

There were no signs of reaction in L's face whatsoever after hearing what Watari had suggested. It gave him an odd, creeping sensation in the pit of his stomach though. L had never accepted defeat. He's not the type who'd surrender unless given a logical reason. If ever given any valid rationale to impede him from his task at hand, his hard-headedness will surely take over. But this time it's different. He let Watari carry on since he can't figure out what to say.

"We can always choose to quit and surrender to fear..." Watari stretched his hand to touch L's head then smiled, "…but it is not this day. Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly. But he that dare not grasp the thorn—"

"Should never crave the rose." L finished for him. He took the last small piece of cake then stood up. L looked at his companion, his eyes soft and sincere. He unconsciously scratched the back of his head. It was way too corny but he proceeded anyway. "I wouldn't have made it this far without your guidance Quillish. I owe it all to you." The old man nodded in response.

L has poor social skills and only has few people whom he trusts. He was thankful though that he was blessed with a reliable friend like Quillish Wammy. Each word coming from him was like replenishing water from the spring of life. It nourishes, purifies and rejuvenates his drained soul. L began walking, back hunched, hands inside his pockets. He's now prepared to accomplish what he had scrupulously planned since the beginning. There might be failures along the road but at least he won't ever regret that he failed without even trying. And for the record, he is L Lawliet. He's sure to win in the end.

He lifted his hands in the air and beckoned the ace character in his script, Armonia Jastin Beyondllemason, his Shinigami partner. Jastin spread his enormous wings encrusted with colorful jewels then hovered above L. "I thought you'll give up and become a looser. Heh, humans are really interesting."

"I was just playing cynical back then."

"Young lad, after you got what you wanted, I expect you to honor our agreement. It took a lot to get here. I won't let you waste your potential."

"I'll be true to my word, let us leave."

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Mmmm, I can still taste the pasta sauce in my tongue. It is indeed the most delicious of all carb delivery system." Feuille said staring at the newly washed plate in her hands.

Though everyone had a great time watching horror films, playing UNO cards, competing in Wii and drowning themselves with pizzas and pasta, still nothing beats the delight given by one of the most constructible deed a man could contribute to his society, cleaning. Clarence's house looked like it was attacked by a killer tornado once the party was over, so the friends agreed to help restore order before the birthday boy's strict mom arrives from work.

"Yeah, the sauce is so damn good. It's an old family recipe." Clarence boasted with pride.

"How old?" Cassandra asked.

"About two hours and three minutes," he said abruptly.

Giggles filled the room then after every single corner of the house were free of rubbish, Andre began speaking, "I don't really want to be kill joy but we ought to go now. It's late."

"I second the motion," Miley looked at them with a grin. "Feuille and I still have a long walkathon to do."

"Before we leave, Rence, just a friendly advice…" Feuille's voice was serious and threatening, "Don't open your gift when you're alone and also expect the unexpected."

"What the heck did you guys hid underneath that gift wrap?" Clarence's arched his brow then immediately opened his present before them. His azure eyes widened in surprise. He remained speechless for a moment then beamed, "Good lord of the rings! This…is…so…cool." He hugged them randomly and thanked everyone for giving him two plush toys modeled after Light and L. He also received a replica of the infamous death note.

"See you!" Miley said, frantically waving her hand.

Once goodbyes were said, they started leaving. Feuille accompanied Miley since they will pass through the same routes. After walking for miles, they finally saw a familiar street sign which was lightened by the moon. The calming aroma of green grass lingers in the air, streetlamps were brightly glowing, crickets are audible and the neighborhood was quiet in general. Well, save for two girls laughing hysterically.

"We ought to separate our ways now my beloved." Feuille was imitating a British accent. "No goodbyes."

Miley gave her an earnest grin, "No goodbyes. Take care and by the way, nice socks!"

"Well, this is the new fashion trend." Feuille smiled, "Goodnight."

Seeing her friend gradually walking away, Miley sensed an unusual feeling of lost. "Oh, she will be fine. I'm just being paranoid." She contentedly entered her house's gate however she halted and was alarmed when her shoelace snapped.

"Aaaahhhh…"

Miley heard an earsplitting scream. She then hastily dashed to its source recognizing it was Feuille. Her heart thumped uncontrollably for she didn't knew what to expect or what to do. She just followed her instincts to save a friend in trouble. When she set her foot on the place, she saw a sloppy looking young man carrying Feuille who appears to be unconscious. With all her guts, she said "I…I've called the police and I'll advise that you better put her down."

L saw her dainty hands trembling but her voice was stern like a mighty lion. "Logically if you lack man power, you won't inform a criminal that authorities will capture him because he will either take you as hostage or run away. Both are no-win scenarios. But candidly speaking, I admire your bravery Miss Michaela Lorraine Langley."

"You know my name? Howcome—"

"I'm also a friend of Miss Myers and in behalf of Feuille, I would like to thank you for being so good to her. We must go now, nice meeting you. Farewell." He gave her a cat-like smile then talked to an invisible entity beside him, "Jastin, please do your task." Miley felt something touched her hand and to her surprise, a huge flying creature stood before her.

"Cooptare difficile debebimus cooptare. Exspes sumus quod finis est incertus."

Miley turned her back and started walking as if nothing had happened. She will never recall anything that occurred and her memories of Feuille being taken away will remain hidden. The shining stars in the black velvet firmament are her sole witnesses. The only footprints that will remain are their voices which seemed to echo in the breeze.

_No goodbyes_

_No goodbyes_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note**: The Latin phrase Jastin said is translated in English as, " To choose is difficult but we must choose. We are not without hope because the end is uncertain." I have no idea how could that chant sent someone to short term memory loss but I really like the meaning so I placed it there. Hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Thanks! 


	2. Revelation

**End is just the Beginning**

"_Our perceptions of truth are built around what is practical, not what is true.  
Even the smartest human brain doesn't have the capacity for discerning  
true facts. That's why so many settle for scientific facts.  
It's the best we can do." _

- Scott Raymond Adams

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

"This isn't a war of choice. This is a war of necessity." A synthesized voice rang across the huge convention hall.

The place was filled with representatives from various nations. Each delegate has a distinctive culture, each has his own distinguishing language and each possesses body features visible only to his race. Though everyone have discrete traits, all have gathered with one purpose, to discuss and perhaps try to hinder the irrefutable growing number of missing people all over the world. The said victims were killed but the primary motive behind the crime hasn't been identified.

"How are we supposed to help you in this matter, L?" He was dressed in black and sounded Russian. "We are fighting with blindfolds here. We don't even have concrete knowledge about whom we are dealing with."

"I'm currently doing everything within my reach to gather information and solid evidences on this case. All I ask from you is adequate amount of time." L clearly replied.

"How are you going to provide us with such information?" The Chinese representative interrupted. "Secret agents around the globe who worked in this case were all assassinated."

"Not everyone, one of them survived. But for his protection, other data regarding his face, name and whereabouts will remain classified until further investigation is done."

A few men shifted uncomfortably in their seats while the rest had fallen into urgent whispered conversations. However a woman in her thirties, dressed in lawyer clothes caught the attention of the participants as she spoke with eloquence, "The government of United States of America is willing to provide anything necessary to stop this abomination." She paused while intently staring at the big gothic letter L in the screen, "But in return we expect to receive a progress report about the establishment of your plans."

L let the silence fell until another voice talked. "Yes, I agree." The representative from Italy said. "It's not that I don't believe in your competence as a detective, L. In fact if there is one man in this place we admire and respect, no doubt it's you." He sat back, "Nevertheless my country doesn't want to be left in the dark then be flabbergasted once we've been informed that a criminal had already been apprehended. Let us into your plans and we'll be sure to help you."

L continued nibbling his thumb while looking at the representatives through the monitor of the computer screen. He eyed them inquisitively and felt their desperate need for facts. Ignorance on the subject matter is one thing they will not tolerate, mainly because their citizen's well-being is at stake. But L doesn't want anyone to know and to meddle with his game plan. It's troublesome especially when they start questioning him regarding his unusual methods of unveiling the truth or worst if someone leaked his strategies to his enemy at hand. He pressed a button in front of him, "I'm sorry but intelligence and only intelligence is what I can give you. Finding ways to puzzle out this crime is my craft."

Another awkward silence covered the entire hall until the British representative responded "Very well then. It leaves us to no choice but to go by your rules. The Firm (British Intelligence) will help you in any means possible. It's better that way than to receive no news at all."

The group discussion leader stood up and started asking, "All who are in favor of the terms set by L, please sign this contract of agreement we're going to distribute."

L spoke yet again, making everyone quiet. "I appreciate the eagerness each one of you is demonstrating to get to the bottom of this felony. I assure you, I will not fail."

Another voice was heard, "What do you suggest we do to prepare while waiting for the results of your investigation? I mean, how can we stop this terrorism?" L recognized his matured voice; it was the representative from Japan, Souichiro Yagami.

"The secret of combating terrorism is simple—don't get terrorized. Keep a clear head and fight back on their terms. That's the only way we're going to win this war. But we can only do that if we take the battle to them with every means at our disposal." L paused while the crowd anticipates what his next words are. "Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of the biggest buildings, their acts shatter steal. But I am sure that they cannot touch the foundation made by countries fighting side by side nor dent the steal of your determination. Let's win this battle, together."

Every member of the organization found themselves in good spirits. L felt confident after his attempt to uplift their dreary morale had been successful. As soon as the huge gothic letter representing the legendary detective vanished in a flash, the international meeting was adjourned. The pitch-black room where L was became quiet once more. He looked down, cupped his hands around his mug of coffee and felt the heat. He unconsciously stared at it and for a moment he seemed to be lost in his own world, until an excited voice cut him from his thoughts.

"The girl is finally awake, young man. She's awake!" Jastin beamed. L turned a slight glance at his direction but returned his sight back to his mug. "This is the fourth time I'll inquire this but can't you really do anything about her memory?"

The jeweled Shinigami gave him an exaggerated frown, "Do I look like a fairy godmother to you? I'm a Death god, lad. I take lives not bring back lost memories. That's definitely out of my job description."

"Ah, of course," his voice was low and unmarred.

Jastin studied L, trying to search for a flint of emotion that would give away to what he was pondering or feeling at the moment. It was really difficult to find any since L was so reclusive and very much kept to himself. Then he finally perceived, "Hey look on the bright side. This way you can prove if you're really meant for each other." L raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"For centuries I've been observing the human realm and cases such as this are not unusual. If your love for each other is genuine, it'll stand. No matter how many times her memory gets erased. You'll see." The Shinigami flashed him an encouraging smile, his teeth was made of glittering gold.

L lazily stood up after shutting down his computer, "Does your job description includes 'advising skills on indisputably intricate human emotions?"

L walked towards the room where she left Feuille to sleep. He slowly reached the cold doorknob but was unable to turn it. Why is he hesitating? Was it fear of rejection? For starters, L wasn't the type who'd exert effort to be appreciated by someone. In fact, he doesn't really pay attention to other people's opinions about him. He is who he is. Anyhow like any other homo sapiens, the need to be cherished and accepted was still hardwired into his core, even though how many times he chose to deny it. To be rejected by somebody you adore, is definitely painful. _This is not about you, _said a small and truthful voice inside his head. L wondered, anxiously probing his own feelings. Images of mourning people seeking for justice entered his brain. It made him bethink his main priority and yes, it is not about him. Finally, he rotated the doorknob and let himself in.

Feuille bolted upright from the bed and landed her feet on the floor upon seeing L. Her face was an abstract of mixed emotions of fear, confusion and disbelief. Feuille knew him all right. He was the crazy guy whom she met at the bus. She recalled his pale face as he claimed that he is L, the renowned detective who was popularized by a fictional story known to her as Death Note. Of course she doesn't believe anything he said. Feuille also recalled seeing a horrifying creature whose body was covered in precious gems. He chanted words unknown to her then everything went blurry.

The two continued staring at each other, neither of them speaking a word. The silence was overbearing that Feuille was afraid that it would engulf her entirely. After a moment or two, L began talking.

"Miss Feuille Myers, I'm pleased to have made your acquaintance."

He had shoved his hands inside the pockets of his tacky jeans then walked languidly towards Feuille, his back was hunched. She took two steps backward as L approached her.

"As I have stated before, I am L."

"I don't believe in you. Just bring me home already."

"It's not my concern if you believe me or not." L said, his voice low and husky. "I had to admit, using the influence of media had been successful to relay the series of events you ought to know."

"I'm not getting any of this."

"Memories of your real identity had been taken away." His expression was serious. "Honestly, I wouldn't be bothering my self with all the trouble to go after you if it wasn't only for something very important you have."

"I will not waste my time hearing your crap." Feuille said sternly, "And that thing you're looking for, it's not with me mister. Now stop with all your stupid lies and let me go.'

"It seems to me that you're still unprepared to heed the truth. I understand—"

"You don't understand. Please, take me home. I'm no use to you."

L showed her a faint smile and pointed to a glass table near the bed as if Feuille didn't say anything. "Please help yourself with all the materials I prepared to aid you in remembering who you really are." Feuille saw the envelopes and folders pilled neatly on the table.

"I'm really sorry but you must stay here until our investigation is completed, Miss Myers."

"Stay here? How long must I stay here? And who told you that you could just bring me to this place without my approval?" She angrily responded, her tone was increasing with every word. "I want to go home!"

L stared at her, his eyes round and sincere. "I can't let you go back because you have a purpose to serve. Help us solve a murder—no a genocide." It wasn't a command but a petition. "Your wits and skills are considered necessary, so until then you will stay here."

Feuille looked at L as if he'd knifed her. "You can't do that."

"I've said what I ought to say. Tell me when you're ready to know the truth." L turned his back from her, "Well I must be getting along. Good day Miss Myers." Without looking at her, L swept from the room.

L's abrupt departure took Feuille completely by surprise. She remained standing where she was struggling with her feeling of shock and dismay. _My real identity, huh? _Her green eyes landed on the object pilled neatly on the table. She made her way to it and took the first folder her hand had touched. It contains a record where background education, accomplishments and other kind of facts can be seen. It didn't interest her so she turned her sight to the picture on the upper right corner of the paper. "Oh my gosh." She clapped her hands to her mouth. The lady in the photograph look a lot like her but seemed to be photoshopped to appear older. What's more? It belongs to someone with a name: Feuille Samantha Myers.

Feuille immediately went through every bit of information she can get from the profile. She read in the work history that she once served as an FBI Agent who works in forensics. Then she got transferred to CIA where her expertise lies on combating terrorism. Her eyes jumped from one place to another. According to the file, the age before she started missing was twenty-four then she got petrified when she came across the words, _status: deceased._

A loud knock was heard then the door swung open. An old man in black coat and necktie entered the room, carefully pushing a serving cart full of assorted food. The scent of air immediately had the aroma of melted cheese. She wandered through the variety of meal and there was Brie en Croute, Cheese Souffle, Greek Cheese Pie, Cheese Tortillas, Bake Macaroni, Lasagna; name anything with coagulated milk it's there. Feuille felt her mouth watered but tried not to look tempted by delectable cuisines in front of her. Feuille was now looking at the thick crust pizza yet the sight of it made her wallow in nuisance more because it gravely reminded her of her friends.

"Good morning, Miss Myers. Good to see you again and welcome back." The old man grinned broadly. "You'll never satisfy your hunger if your keep staring at them. You may eat anything you like, it's all yours."

Judging from his demeanor, Feuille had an idea who the new stranger was. She felt a strong urge in her chest to plead her freedom from this man. Then again to persuade L's right hand to her side is next thing to impossible still she tried anyway, "Can I do anything to convince you to let me go, Mister Watari?" asked Feuille weakly.

Watari had a sympathizing look in his face. "None young lady, I apologize." His tone was polite. "If you need anything though, I am just outside." He turned on his heel and walked to the door, seized the doorknob and paused. "The Feuille I knew before was a lover of white lilies. She is obsessed with cheese and fond of anything green. She is restricted to eat fish because of skin asthma and she abhors astrology."

Surprisingly, everything he had enumerated was incredibly accurate. Those were too personal for someone to know that's why Feuille was left flabbergasted. "And the Feuille I knew…" Watari resumed, "…will be able to discern the truth and will have the aptitude to decide. Not because of her analytical thinking but because of her heart. Try listening young lady, what does your heart tells you?"

Feuille's pulse was beating fast. She felt sick, she was uncertain of what she feels or how to confess it.

She sighed, "My mind thinks this is really crazy yet my heart says that everything L had revealed to me since the beginning was… true."

She looked down at her feet. Feuille wanted to stare back at Watari but found that it was really much easier to keep examining her mismatched socks. Few seconds passed, a gentle tapped reached her shoulder. A tender smile crept to the old man's face, "Again if you need anything, apart from going back to your place, I'm just outside."

There is something in Watari that causes people to be comfortable just having his presence. His words gave Feuille an assurance that she is in reliable hands and has nothing to fret about. Was it only because of the scrumptious cheese-filled foods he brought? She doesn't think so.

"I think I am prepared, sir." Feuille's lip curled up, "I want to hear the actual story behind all of this. I need the truth."

Watari nodded in response. Then Feuille turned away with a shy smile, "But let me have a taste first of these tasty fares. My stomach is speaking to me too and it's grumbling."

**-ooo000ooo-**

The place is murky and she is all alone.

When Watari had greeted her good morning, she was expecting to see a sunlight beaming through the window when she got out of her room. She didn't know that by saying morning he meant dawn.

She felt something creepy about the kitchen but Feuille didn't bother switching the lights on. She won't stay long anyway; she just needs to do this one thing she had thought of. Feuille started searching for the things she needed and after everything had been prepared, she readied herself for pain. Feuille dipped a finger in a cup of boiling water. As soon as she felt it was hot she came up with a conclusion: she was not dreaming. Feuille laughed inwardly thinking that her friends will surely make fun of her once they learned anything about this crazy deed. She's also sure she doesn't need a psychiatrist. It's just that desperate times call for desperate measures.

Suddenly the dark room was illuminated and the kitchen's superior design was unveiled. Watari entered and was surprised to see the lady near the sink, "How was the food Miss Myers? Did it pass your taste?"

"Are you kidding? Everything was fabulous. I've only seen those stuffs in cookbooks, I never really eaten anything that delicious before. Thank you." She sheepishly smiled as she tried to conceal the cup of hot water.

"I will assure you young lady. You're not engaged in any fantasy or fictitious imagination. Hurting yourself is not really necessary." Watari stated with a soft chuckle as he handed Feuille a warm glass of milk. "So what do you yearn to know?"

Feuille blushed after knowing that the old man discerned what she did. She timidly took a seat perpendicular to Watari, "L said I had a purpose to fulfill, what does that mean? And how come you and L exist?"

"You are here because you have the key to the solution to the dilemma we are currently facing. Men, women and children went mysteriously missing since February last year. They don't just number by the tens, they number by the thousands. All went missing in a blink of an eye. Reports have it that there were no bodies recovered. The only object found was a video of people being killed and thrown somewhere. The investigation was canceled by the ICPO after having zero evidence regarding the said abduction. Yet according to reliable sources, you had already investigated about this and found out what indeed was taking place but something diverted you from your undercover work… or someone..."

"Who was it?" she eyed him curiously.

"L and I exist because we really exist," the man with eyeglasses said to avert the topic Feuille just opened. "The world you were living in is what we assume is a parallel dimension. In simpler terms, you are here now in what you call the world of fiction. It's still a mystery for us as to why two worlds exist." He then shifted the topic. "Several types of media had been released in your world so you wouldn't be unaware of the things that transpired in the life you once lived. You and you're friends refer to it as Death Note."

"Huh?" She inquired trying hard to consume all the things she still thought were absurd.

"Then if I was truly once part of this world, who am I? Misa? Naomi? Light's mother? Rem?"

"You were not included in the story. That was one of the rules." Watari calmly said.

"Rule you said. But how were you able to pull all of these?"

"Mainly because of his help." He replied, moving his eyes to the left.

A terrifying creature stood beside Watari. Feuille had almost fallen off her chair in fright when a jeweled shinigami abruptly appeared.

"I am Armonia Jastin Beyondllemason," he introduced. "I was the death god you summoned a year ago."

Feuille still had her eyes fixed on him. He was scary beyond words. He's like a resurrected mummy in horror movies encrusted with precious stones. The sight of him triggers goose bumps. He's one heck of a being you wish not to encounter in nightmares. She gulped, "Why do I have to summon him?"

"Because as you have learned, L had an unexpected demise during the peak of his hunt for Kira. Both of us were killed but you didn't allow it to take place. Instead, you ventured to the World of Shinigamis to turn the hands of fate. You challenged the one who has the Eraser to nullify earlier writings on the Death Note."

That is so far fetch. Feuille thought while looking intently at her milk. She's thankful however that Jastin was present to provide her a physical proof. She looked up, "Were you the shinigami I challenged?"

"Oh no dear, I only helped you go to the borders of our beautiful world." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Watari proceeded with his narration, "You challenge the king of death gods in gamble of your soul. Luckily you won against him and revived L back to life. Yet you pleaded for the three other souls to be resurrected—Light Yagami, Misa Amane and me, Quillish Wammy. And that my lady, ignited the conflict."

"Well for L and you perhaps I can do that. But for the two Kira, I'm not that insane." Feuille objected, still drowned with hesitation to believe Watari's story.

He reasoned out, "During the time Light and Misa lost their memories of the Death Note, an unlikely friendship emerged between the four of you. You perceived that Light did have a heart, but was tainted with evil after being possessed by evil spirits dwelling inside the cursed notebook."

"Possession of evil spirits is the worst alibi I've ever heard. I don't buy it." Feuille stated with dignity as she recalled Light's evil grins as he enjoys the pleasure of his 'divine retribution'.

"Believe me young lady," Watari said, "In fact you yearned that if providence would allow it, you would just meet one another in different circumstances. Rivals you labeled yourselves but deep inside you considered one another as friends".

"Let me breath for a while sir," said Feuille while taking a sip from her glass of milk. "I see. Then, how did I end up in what you refer to as a parallel dimension?"

Watari pushed the eyeglasses in his nose bridge, "You valiantly challenged the Shinigami King yet again, but luck didn't side you that time. You lost, but you offered your soul in exchange for all the four souls. The king was amused by your action—"

"Actually," Jastin interjected, "he was mesmerized by your beauty and charm so he didn't agree with the penalty you proposed. Instead, he placed you in the other world, in a form of an infant to separate you from someone he detests. Think he's jealous, that old shinigami, shame on him."

"I don't understand. Why would he be jealous? Anyway how were you able to get in touch with me again?" Feuille asked, her orbs wide and curious.

"L, upon knowing all these decided to offer his whole being to the Death God as a slave," the old man answered, staring blankly at the tea before him.

"A…slave?" Feuille wanted to be sure that she heard the words right.

"Precisely. He endured so many sufferings before he gained the shinigami king's trust and outwitted him so he could have you back."

"He became a slave? Endured suffering? For me? I'm just his agent." Feuille uttered in broken sentences.

Immediately Watari responded, "Erroneous Feuille. L did that because he is not just your superior, he is your boyfriend."

Feuille choked and slopped milk down herself.

**To be continued...**


	3. Cake

**End is just the Beginning**

"_The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread_"

- Mother Teresa

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Cake**

He's definitely not suffering from Ageusia. It's just that every food his tongue had touched loses its sweetness.

For the last two hours since he began his break, L had already consumed two plates of tarts, seven boxes of Oreo, seventeen chocolate bars of varied flavors, five packs of M&M's, three ripe bananas, a juicy melon and fourteen slices of cake. He's simply amazing. L can bring home a gold trophy from an eating competition if he just tried. Unfortunately, the predicament he's dealing with is not a facile eating contest but an abstruse competition between his main priorities and personal desires. He's starting to get annoyed. Why can't he find the satisfaction he craves for from the foods he is consuming? Then a gentle vibration emanated somewhere inside his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out and looked at the glowing screen. The time read five o'clock in the morning and it means that he needs to return to work. However an image of a purple haired lady crossed his thoughts and L felt stressed once more. Thus he decided to have one last piece of cake before he resumes with his search for the hidden file. L immediately hopped of the counter and made his way to the door to get a new cake. He pulled the doorknob towards him and was about to take a step when he saw Feuille with arm raised and fist closed as if she was going to make a knock.

"Oh," they both said.

L unconsciously scratched his feet. Is she going to plead again for her freedom? Hopefully not. L doesn't want to act tough anymore when deep inside he's hurt. As cold as before he said, "How can I help you Miss Myers?"

"I wish to talk to you."

"If this is regarding your petition to go home, I'm informing you this early you're just wasting your effort—"

"I plan to stay with you L," said Feuille abruptly.

L impassively stared at her, not saying anything. He was surprised that Feuille had suddenly become cooperative and even called him by his name.

"I said I'll stay." Feuille repeated incase L didn't heard her.

"I'm more than happy to know that you decided to collaborate with me. I really appreciate it." But L's voice isn't as enthusiastic as he claims to be. He predicts that Feuille has a concealed agenda for her alteration of choice. "Is there anything more?"

"Yes. I want matters to be settled between us." Feuille responded in a rather firm way. Sure, she had uncertainties with Watari's dubious revelations. But the idea that she wasn't just a co-worker for L had motivated her to ask a request one dare not say to his captor. "Mind if I come in?"

L indolently ushered her to his large room. He motioned the girl to accommodate the chair near the computer set while he took a seat in his bed, legs pulled to his chest. "Care to explicate what you have in mind Miss Myers?" L asked.

"You mentioned earlier that I'm needed in solving a genocide case you're working on. I really have no clue on how a student like me could provide you assistance. Nonetheless, I'll work diligently and do everything I can to get to the bottom of it." Feuille explained.

"I see." L nibbled his thumb, "The reason why I demanded your aid on the case is that I know your premises are useful." He said. "If what you assume can be considered correct, then the span of the investigation might be abridged and finding a suspect will be easier. And according to records you already figured out the murderer behind this, but your files were erased…or rather, destroyed." Gravity was present in his tone.

Feuille nodded and recalled the topic, "But I think we should have an agreement. You have to let me go back to my world once we're done."

Over eight hundred thousand words consists the English language. The eyes however speak a more precise code through its narrowing, brow arches, dilations, blinking or the asymmetrical closure. Feuille had been observing L's round orbs from the time they started their conversation. His glossy hair fell into his eyes but it didn't hindered Feuille to notice the presence of dismay on it. She feels happy that the great L wants her company. Still, she has friends and loved ones probably worrying about her sudden disappearance. Furthermore, Feuille prefers her life as a regular teen studying in a university. It was perfect and she has nothing to complain about. Truth to be told, she admires L a lot but she's certain there's no love involved. She wants to return home, it's final and nobody can stop her.

"Then it's a deal, "L lazily offered his hand to Feuille for a shake. She smiled and extended her hand and received a firm grip from the detective. "It's an honor working with you L."

"No the privilege is mine." He released her hands, "It's great to have in my team one of the finest CIA Agent around."

"I hope I'll be able to meet you're expectations, sir." Feuille smiled.

"Drop the formalities Miss Myers and stick to the old tradition. My legal name is L but please do address me as Ryuuzaki for safety reasons. Did I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Ryuuzaki." Feuille was relieved that her attempt to convince L worked the way she wanted. She was so excited; she wants to begin straight away. "Maybe we should get started. How about discussing to me all the facts you have gathered so far?"

"No." he bluntly replied. "There is something we need to do first. Now that you agreed to work for me, I will have to order you to live with me until this case is closed. "What?" Feuille responded with hesitation. "So you'll need clothes and other necessities, correct?" the detective eyed her inquisitively.

"Uh yeah," she nodded.

"Then to the mall we go," L announced. The quite astonished lady suggested, "We can just go to my old house, the one I used to live at, to get the things I needed."

"I regret to inform you, but they're already gone. According to your last will and testament, all of them will be put up for auction and the money raised will be given to Wammy's House. Apparently you were gone for twelve months and three weeks. People then made conclusions that either you were lost or dead", L stated with a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"All of them?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "How about my house? My bank accounts and other properties? Did I even have such?"

"Yes you did. However, just like I said, they're all gone—except for your bank account. You transferred it to me."

Feuille was confused. _Why would I transfer it all to you? Was the old me really that charitable? Now I don't even have a single penny."_

The detective continued, "But you don't need to worry."

_Is he going to return my bank account?_ She thought.

L carried on. "I'm going to pay for all of your concerns, both needs and wants."

_Of course you have to pay for everything, silly, you have my money after all._ She said to herself with disappointment, yet she uttered, "Oh I see. Thank you."

**-ooo000ooo-**

"We will meet here in two and a half hours," the raven-haired detective informed Feuille. "Watari will accompany and help you in carrying the merchandise you will buy." It was already ten in the morning, almost five hours since the two conversed about their agreement. They are currently having early lunch at a fine dining restaurant inside the mall, yet the purple head is quite annoyed with the folks staying at the table adjacent to them.

They are teens, perhaps a year older than she is. They are giggling and squealing about the guy perpendicular to her who was apparently bloating himself with a green colored ice cream. She can hear their voices saying, "Isn't he so cute?" and "Yeah. He looks so cool." She was taken aback though when she heard "Don't be so loud, you two. His girlfriend might hear us." Instinctively, Feuille gave them a cold stare. That's when the girls decided to leave the place in fear of her. One of them scolded, "See! I told you his girlfriend heard us."

"Hmmph… unsophisticated ladies." she mumbled, quite irritated that they didn't understand what she was trying to point out. After that, she lazily placed her chin on her palm with her elbow on the table. She asked L, "You're not going with us?"

"I'm sorry. I also have something to do." L replied not being aware of what just happened. After L finished five more scoops of ice cream, the three of them left the place.

During the whole time Feuille was shopping, all she ever talked about with Watari was concerning his opinion with the clothes she was choosing. The old man will happily reply, "Yes, it looks very fine." The only thing she asked that was out of place was," What is Ryuuzaki's favorite color?" Watari replied, "Nothing in particular though he prefers white above anything else."

_Sure… that's a color_, she thought with sarcasm. "I see. I think I want to go there," she said pointing to the shoe department and the old man willingly nodded.

Moments passed and it's already eleven forty-seven. Still there were no signs of Feuille or Watari near the restaurant. L began to consider the high probability that Feuille might have tricked Watari and decided to run off. She perhaps went to the police station and claimed she was kidnapped. She could be identified and this will alert their enemies that the agent who have headed the genocide case investigation before is indeed alive. L knew his responsibility to protect the young lady at all cost but how will he do that if she's so snobbish and doesn't follow his orders most of the time. Sooner or later she'll get herself to trouble hence L had to do something about it. He should get her entire trust one way or another.

"Sorry we're late." Feuille uttered, interrupting his thoughts.

"No big deal." He said standing up feeling relieved that none of his hypotheses came to reality. "You provided me some extra moments to think." He took the paper bags she was holding and nodded when she said, "Thank you."

**-ooo000ooo-**

For the first time, Feuille doesn't want her school uniform to be washed.

She was done arranging her newly bought clothes and now she had her uniform laid upon the bed so she can stare at it. Feuille likes to see every pasta sauce stain in her skirt and she likes to smell the sweet fragrance of her perfume which was a valentine gift from her crush in the campus. Feuille carefully placed her uniform inside a plastic bag. Pathetic but she wants to preserve it the way it is. Her gray-checkered skirt, white blouse, blue bow and black long-sleeved vest are the only remembrance she has of her student life. Then the thought of death came to her like a lightning. With her new goals at hand, she's bounded to all kinds of danger. Dying is inevitable.

"My goodness! What have I done?" Her heart skipped a beat. She was thinking now about the decision she had made. "Was it wrong to have an accord with L? Should I…"

Then she saw a black paper bag beside her and recalled that she was supposed to do something. Feuille immediately went to the living room where L was busy typing something on his laptop.

"Is there something you need Miss Myers?" L asked as he turned the mechanical chair to where Feuille was standing.

"Well I think…I need a friend, "she replied timidly. Feuille handed the detective the bag she was holding. "I want you to have this." Still astonished, L took it and carefully examined its contents. "A friendship present. I was about to give it to you a while ago but you were too preoccupied with work. But in case it doesn't suit your taste you can—"

"I like it. Thank you, "he abruptly said to Feuille. It was a white polo with matching black long sleeve shirt."

She smiled in response, "Think I'll be going now." She turned around to head towards her room but felt a gentle grip on her wrist.

"Wait."

Suddenly the detective wrapped his arms around her and Feuille fell forwards against him. This is the main reason why L had detested human emotions in the first place. It dulls rational thinking and control. However, he waited so long to hug her. He can still remember how nervous he can be when he was being touched without his consent. He also remembered how this lady had thought him how good it feels to be secured in one's arms, how good it felt to be loved. And in that moment, all the things he had meticulously planned, all the things he needs to accomplish and all the things that were important didn't matter. All that mattered was being with the lady he had never seen for a long time, feeling that connection again, and knowing that he was no longer alone.

To his surprise, Feuille hugged him back. "Guess we're friends now," she said.

Being near to someone allows you to be aware of things that are not easily recognized. The first thing Feuille noticed was how sweet he smelled. She can't figure out though if its perfume, shampoo or if it's just his natural fragrance. The aroma gave Feuille a serene feeling that made her close her eyes. She also observed that he was on the slender side. He is very tall compared to her and also well-built, probably from playing tennis. Her arms started to loosen, but he held onto her that made them look at each other while their hands lingered around the other.

"I apologize…I don't know what I was doing," he admitted.

She smiled innocently at him. "You like to play a game?"

When L heard the word game, the first thing that crossed his mind was chess, then tennis, then scrabble, then crossword puzzle, then sudoku, etcetera. So he was surprised when the girl with gleaming eyes asked him, "You know the rock-paper-scissors game, right?"

"Yes. It's quite self-explanatory.", he replied whilst giving her a skeptical look.

Feuille continued, "But this time it will be different. Every time you lose, you have to answer a question truthfully that would be thrown by the other player. Final score would be up to five and the loser will have to face a corresponding consequence."

"Sure I'll play but you know that I won't be defeated right?" he taunted audaciously.

"We'll see about that," she answered with equal confidence.

She didn't plan on any of this, but she came up with a conjecture. _What if L is trying to hide the facts from me so the case won't be solved?_ She'll have no other option but to stay for good…Or L was just being considerate that he prioritizes her necessities first, yet in either instance, she preferred to solve the mystery as soon as possible.

L then released his grip on the lady before him then the game started. The detective gestured a scissor sign while Feuille brought down a rock sign. "Rock… I won. Okay, first question. How do you view the intentions behind the abductions and murders?"

"Hmm, hold that question." Ryuuzaki quickly went outside and, after a few seconds, came back with a plate of chocolate fudge cake. He placed it on a small table and ushered the girl to sit beside him. He gave one fork to Feuille and sliced a small piece of the sweet, which immediately entered his mouth. "Abductions were made in rural areas in different parts of the globe. I assume that they prefer performing the crime in undisclosed locations so that they won't draw too much attention. People went missing without a certain pattern. They were all…just gone, so I thought that they were kidnapped to increase manpower. Possibly a preparation for world domination," he pointed out.

"World domination, you say. How about the women and the children? What happened to them?" she asked with eyes widened with shock.

"That's two questions in a row…scissors! My turn." he snapped back. "So how are things going in your world? You satisfied with it?"

"That's also two questions in a row," she said. "Anyway, I can say that I'm really contented with my present state as a student. Although I wasn't raised in a family, the nuns who took care of me were really kind. They allowed me to be educated in an elite school without having me pay for it. I am also surrounded with great people. I have my clever best friend Miley, my hilarious yet bright classmates, and other people who care for me. Basically, I'm satisfied," she replied with emphasis on the satisfied part. "Paper! My turn…what happened to the women and the kids?" she inquired while helping herself to some cake that was on the table.

"There was a video tape that you were able to acquire. It's like a video from a surveillance camera. It contains footage showing the location of where people were being slain, mostly men and women in their forties and above. However there were a few children who were spared, but who knows what happened to them." Ryuuzaki narrated while his thumb pressed his lower lip whilst in thought.

"Paper! My turn again!" Feuille said mockingly.

"If these events occurred in different parts of the world, then I presume we're dealing with something big…but with only the two of us, this can be tedious work." Feuille said through a mouthful of cake.

"We have support from the CIA, FBI, and my investigative team, which includes Yagami Light. If you recover your documents, we'll regain full support from the ICPO," he said.

"Oh, by the way, how is Light Yagami…is he still alive? You see in Death Note both of you died, and I was really fascinated with the twist that was presented in the story, and..." she paused, "Sorry. I really don't know when to stop."

L grinned to himself. It appears that Feuille is beginning to adjust more quickly than expected to her new environment. He then replied, "You really don't abide to your own rules, do you? You worked with Light during the Kira case and with Misa as well. He's still living with his family and is currently finishing his collegiate studies before working in the NPA. Rock…my turn."

He hesitated before inquiring. "Can you recall anything… about your past?"

Feuille looked down and shook her head. "None… nothing at all."

"Scissors…I won again," he said casually, quite disappointed that all the memories of the times they've been together were just easily blown away by the wind. To shift his thoughts, he asked, "So do you have an idea where you placed your back-up files on any of your investigations?"

"None, as of the moment. I told you, I couldn't remember anything. But if I were going to hide something that's very important, I would probably conceal it somewhere obvious. A place where a there's a lot of people but nobody notices it." She replied while wiping the sides of her lips.

"Paper…my turn again." The detective smirked teasingly. Feuille suddenly felt quite alarmed, knowing that L is one point ahead of her. "Why would you place something significant in those places?" he asked. Then, seeing that there was only one little piece of cake left. He scooped it onto his fork but handed it out to Feuille, telling her that she could take the fork. However, she opened her mouth and ate the last piece off his fork.

"It's really illogical to hide your important documents there. Even commonplace culprits would think the same way, so they won't bother searching those places. But, of course, I won't let my things be that vulnerable. I could have transcribed it with a password or transcribed it to a language only I know."

_As expected,_ L thought, a grin forming on his lips. "Wait," Feuille said leaning forward to wipe a bit of icing left in L's mouth. His lips curled into a timid smirk implying that he appreciated that small act of affection.

"Scissors… finally my turn." Feuille said, feeling relieved. "How come Light is still studying? He should be twenty three by now according to-" L cut her off. "Don't rely too much on the manga, anime or movies that you've read and seen. It's due to Jastin's stubbornness that some little details were changed. He said it'd attract a bigger audience if he altered some bits of information. Do not be anxious though. No major events were altered. In inference, Tsugumi Ohba is Jastin in disguise."

"You're friends with Light already? And for real?"

"That would be another violation," L reminded the girl.

"You didn't allow me to finish my question sir," she opposed.

The detective sighed at Feuille's tenacity and replied, "Yeah, I believe so. We're on good terms now, albeit we still bicker at each other whenever we have differing opinions. We're actually more childish than I imagined."

Then the game continued. "Scissors!" they said at the same time.

"Paper!"

"Rock!"

"Paper!" they both shouted. L is smirking while Feuille is giggling due to the fact that they have similar thoughts on what signs to bring down.

"Rock!" the raven-haired guy said with delight in his words at his attained triumph. Feuille, knowing well her defeat shouted, "Thunder!"

"There's no such thing as thunder in this game Miss Myers," he coldly said while taunting her.

"I don't abide by the rules, right?" She firmly said pretending to be mad. She stuck out her tongue and admitted, "Okay Ryuuzaki, you won. But only this time."

"I always win in the end," he replied in a for-your-information tone.

"You think so? How about in…" With that, she leaped over him in a split-second, causing the two of them to fall on the bed where she was on top, pinning the surprised detective down. "…flirting?" she whispered to L's ear while flashing an evil grin.

He felt his heartbeat quicken, knowing that they are in an awkward position. He can feel the strands of Feuille's hair brush his pale cheeks, since their faces are just inches apart. Her firm grip on his shoulders is sending chills down his spine. He was startled for a moment, but was able to say, "So you're challenging me again."

"Yes," she said with a laugh. In response, L swiftly placed his hands on the purple-haired maiden's waist and gently rolled her over. His hands fastened Feuille's wrists against the bed.

"So what should we do next?" L inquired in mock innocence. Suddenly the attention of the two was caught by an old man who just entered the room.

"Downloading is finished, Ryuuzaki. The files you needed are al—" Watari stopped, as his eyes widened after seeing the two in bed. He coughed twice and proceeded, "Forgive me for the interruption. Please continue with whatever you're doing. I'll leave you two now."

L waited for the sound of the door closing before turning back his gaze to the girl. Feuille started laughing incessantly, and teased the guy on top of her. "Pervert!" He then released his grip on her wrist and moved his body away from the lady. "Please don't take it seriously, I was just playing around. I didn't mean any harm," L apologized.

"Huh, I knew you wouldn't do it. Just try and you'll find yourself decapitated." Feuille said, still laughing at the thought of Watari's reaction. "You should rest now, Ryuuzaki. I'll start searching for my backup files tomorrow morning. Okay? See you later."

"Wait", he called as he gently nibbled his thumb. "I think there's something we forgot."

Feuille blinked twice. "Yeah, my consequence."

"Exactly," L pointed out. He quickly took a black velvet box out of his pocket. The girl is just staring, looking completely clueless at him. He opened it in front of Feuille. It was a lovely silver necklace. _Did he plan for all of this_? She said to herself. It was a silver leaf pendant, which was outlined with beaming emerald gems. The detective went to the girl's back and carefully placed it on her neck. "Please wear this all the time", he uttered.

"Oh I will, thank you. You shouldn't have," she said in amusement as she turned around to see the detective. She was staring at the pendant in her palm, "It's my first time to be really bonded to a person I just met. I don't understand why I feel so comfortable around you, Ryuuzaki." She said with a sincere smile and then bowed her head. "Again, thank you for everything. I really had fun."

"No, thank you." L replied. "Thank you for trusting me."

After looking at him for a few seconds, she leaned over and kissed him tenderly on his cheeks. He was completely caught off-guard. She pulled away, with an obvious blush on her cheeks. "Goodnight. Sleep tight." She quickly said and left the room.

Feuille's sweet smile faded off her face. She traced the necklace with her finger and uttered, "Everything is going just as planned. I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, I have to do this."

**To be continued...**


	4. Escape

**End is just the Beginning**

"_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved_"

- William Jennings Bryan

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: Escape**

_Am I going to die?_

My body is shaking terribly due to cold raindrops showering my skin. The terror inside me is so strong that I can't even feel my legs. But the urge to survive is much powerful.

_No! I have to run away!_

I made a swift turn to the left and headed towards the dark alley. I walked slowly while having my eyes adjust to the swarthy view. Then there were motorcycle sounds, gangsters. "We know where you are, baby. Someone must pay for this wound in my face, ya' know!"

It's not entirely my fault. I was just trying to defend myself. He was so eager to molest me. I started running as fast as I can. Then I looked up and saw the moon shining elegantly while being clothed with downy clouds. It was indescribably magnificent. I have read from many books that when a person is near death, he is either seeing recollections of his past or experiencing splendid sceneries. I was planning to throw that idea away until- BUMP!

_A wall? No way! _

It was trapped in a dead end and perhaps my end as well.

Since our elementary days, Miley was the optimistic one in our pair. She would often remind me there's always a way, always. However as my knees collapsed from exhaustion, I began to think that possibly not this point in time. I never felt so pitiable before. Fatigue, fear, cold— I don't even know what to feel. "There you are kitty. I guess I have to teach you to never run away from me!" The hooligan said as I saw him play with his knife. I slowly closed my eyes. I never imagined myself dying in such a terrible manner. Yeah he's right. I should have never run away in the first place.

"Ryuuzaki", I hissed as I prepare myself for pain then…

I remembered my first kiss. It was last night when my lips caressed the velvety skin of L's cheeks. I imagined myself engaging in such act for the sake of love, not deceit. Yes, I only did that to get hold of his trust and escape from him. I know it's wrong and now I'm beginning to regret what I've done. Still, he is to blame. L abducted and caged me in his impossible assertions. I needed to prove whether his insistences are false or real. So I planned to head to the police station. Out of luck, I managed to steal his phone and through manipulating its control processor I was able to create a virus that jammed his computer. The cameras in my room malfunctioned and it repeated its footages very ten seconds. The catch is when the cameras recorded me sleeping then it will show me sleeping for the rest of the day. I was sure L won't buy the trick but what can I say, I was able to escape.

Then the roar of thunder blended with heinous laughs carried me back to reality. I let warm tears dripped down my cheeks as I bathe under the freezing coolness of the rain. I shouldn't have left the building. But sometimes I don't always do the sensible thing. Sometimes I regret not doing the sensible thing. This was one of those times. My eyes were still shut until I heard a piece of metal fall on the ground. I opened my eyes to see what's going on. Yet all I saw was a knife beside an unconscious man— the gangster. Slowly I looked up but saw nothing save for a blurred silhouette. However that image didn't keep me from recognizing him. His left arm was drenched with blood and I was drenched with guilt. "L", was all I was able to say. He didn't replied, however he offered his right hand to me. I reached for it and with all my remaining energy I wrestled myself to a standing position.

A familiar looking face made his way to us. "The medics are on their way, Ryuuzaki." He then walked closer to me and placed a warm blanket on my shoulders. I bowed in gratitude as I struggled to stop my body from shivering.

"I didn't expect to see you in such manner. But I'm still glad to have you back, Miss Feuille Myers."

I curiously gazed at him and recognized his chestnut hair. I was right. He was the infamous Light Yagami, known to the world as Kira. With him are the police and more familiar faces, Soichiro Yagami, Tota Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi and Shuichi Aihara who were busy capturing the other hooligans.

"Yagami-kun, don't bother the medics anymore. We'll just proceed to the headquarters." L stated, trying his best to endure his bleeding wound. "I'll just depend on Watari to take care of this."

It was apparent that L doesn't trust anybody but with some exceptions like Watari of course. To betray his faith on me just like that, well I must say…I'm really foolish. I then tried to amend my error. "I'm trained in giving first aid. If you let me…" I hesitated, "I want to help with your wounds." L just stared at me impassively and for five seconds I felt loosing my feet. I was like butter slowly being heated in a pan. A great amount of pressure was building in my chest. Shame, yes it is shame. So you could just imagine what relief I had after he turned his gaze away from me and replied nonchalantly, "Alright. Let's get going."

L dashed forward to the limousine parked on the other end of the now brightened alley. I bowed farewell to Light, though I'm still star-strucked and trailed after L. An old man with an umbrella was holding the door open for us. "This is going to be a long ride", I mumbled to myself.

Thank You and Sorry are indeed the hardest expressions to utter. So as I was cutting the sleeves of L's shirt, I dared to ask an apology yet no words were spoken. I picked up a diminutive piece of cotton douse in an antibacterial solution and carefully rub it against his bleeding wound. I reminded myself to be really gentle because you seriously don't need a physician's opinion to know that it was a deep laceration. My hands were shaking not only because of the of the car's acceleration but also to the fact that I'm a little nervous. So to avert my thoughts, I tried to break the quiet ambiance. "You need to see a doctor. Your wound needs to be stitched. Does it still hurt?"

He diverted his gaze from the window and our eyes met. "Yes it does", he lazily replied. Oops wrong question. You never ask your patient whether their injuries sting unless it's really necessary. It focuses them on the pain, which is basically inadvisable. I sighed and without knowing I said, "I'm so sorry."

I was taken aback. Did I just apologize? I blinked twice hoping to hear a response from him.

"No big deal. People do stupid acts but friends forgive each other, right?"

"Yeah." I replied while my inner self said _Ouch_.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Sophisticated and superb, will be the words to describe the headquarters. It's not because it has red carpets, glistening chandeliers or rare Picasso paintings. I'm referring to high-resolution plasma screens, state of the art security devices, infrared cameras, soundproof walls and a lot more I myself couldn't identify. Call me a geek, babbling about high tech gadgets. But this stunning place gives me a jovial feeling like a child flying a kite for the first time. The only part I guess which do not belong to the picture are the two men beside me.

"Ryuuzaki, it's finished." Watari announced with his usual conventional tone. The bandage was neatly wrapped around his arm yet it appears like L wasn't satisfied. "How long will it take to heal? He inquired looking rather annoyed. "Stitches are usually removed within five days to two weeks. The cut will continue to heal for up to six months." L then walked away from the table and with his free hand, he started searching something inside the drawer. I just stared at him as I ponder why he is so irritated. Realizations came to me that maybe he just feels so weak, so vulnerable since his left arm was totally immobilized. While immersing in deep thought, I heard a faint "clink" sound. The next thing I know…

"L, what's with the handcuff? I protested.

"It serves two purposes Miss Myers", L said while raising his two fingers. "One is for punishment and two is for security." I arched a brow and spoke, "Punishment? Security?"

"Yes. Yes", now nibbling his thumb. "Punishment for running away and security, meaning you won't be leaving my sight anymore."

"Oh no," I said with eyes wide open. Out of the blue a thought popped into my head. "You planned all of these, didn't you? The necklace, it was a tracking device right? I saw it blinking at the alley. The hotel location, I thought it was odd that it was near a squatter's settlement. And the cell phone, it was so strange that you didn't even notice it was gone."

"What are you saying young lady?"

"Stop acting like you're not aware of it. You really play dirty Ryuuzaki." Heat is rising in my body. Who wouldn't be infuriated? I was so concerned and guilty this whole time then I'll just realized that L intended it to all happen. Add to that his I-don't-know-what-you're-talking schemes. It just makes me want to hit him straight in his face.

He started walking away, perhaps sensing I'll explode anytime now. Then he uttered, "Say whatever you like but it seems that we'll be chained together like this for quite some time."

Tomorrow's headline would have been: LEGENDARY DETECTIVE L, FOUND DEAD IN HIS OWN HEADQUARTERS. Nevertheless, the moment I my eyes saw the bloodstains on his shirt, I was once again filled with guilt and my killer instincts slowly vanished. Yeah, he's right. Whatever I say, the fact is L saved me. That's enough.

A smile crawled at my lips as I followed L to the stairs. "Alright, I'll be handcuffed to you but just for two weeks until your stitches are finally removed. But you have to take a bath and change clothes if you want to be stuck with me."

I saw a hint of surprise in his black orbs as he looked back at me. "Excuse me?"

I keep on smirking, "You're not hydrophobic, are you?"

**-ooo000ooo-**

A sweet aroma of strawberry now lingers in the air. The feeling of tranquility blossoms as it fills my nostrils. Save for one particular guy.

"I hate it." L complained.

"Hate what? Doesn't it feel comfortable?"

"No." He bluntly retorted. L just finished having a bath and now he's bickering and bickering with me about the strawberry scented shampoo I used in his hair. No, I didn't bathe him myself. It was Watari and I just helped with the hair. Sure it was bothersome to wash an injured person. But the old man has ways. Luckily it worked perfectly.

_You think you're going to succeed with this punishment thingy of yours? Think again._ I laughed inwardly as I combed his hair. L now looks annoyed and it brings me delight. He was staring earnestly at the mirror before us or should I say staring earnestly at my reflected image.

"Stop doing that." I said, "It's disturbing."

L remained sitting and continued assessing me. Then in a low voice he spoke, "I'm fully aware of your sentiments Miss Myers. I know why you escaped and I can understand your confusion. But I want to know if you're still mad with my course of tactics." He inquired, tilting his head to the right. He was sitting Indian-style since it would be painful to retain his usual position.

"The shampoo worked pretty well. Your hair feels so silky and shiny." I said, pretending not to hear him.

"Miss Myers?" He said after going down the chair and standing up to face me.

"Wow, Ryuuzaki. You're really tall." Trying my best to divert the topic.

"Feuille."

It was the first time I actually heard him addressed me by my given name. The manner L pronounced it was calm but cold, it was frightening. Seriousness was visibly etched on his face so I thought that it was time to be serious as well.

"Would you be hurt if I said yes? Then yes, I'm still mad at you. I'm mad at the fact that you brought me here without even asking my consent. I'm mad at your deranged ideas that almost got us killed. I'm mad that I'm currently chained to you, which is obviously classified as battery against women—"

"You're not yet a woman—"

"Child abuse then!" I looked down to hide the tears slowly forming in my eyes. Unfortunately, this always happens to me whenever I'm furious or anything. Instead of being angrier, I usually end up crying. Then I felt a soft warm touch wiping away my tears.

"Now, you feel better?" He asked while messing with my hair. "You should not let negative emotions surmount you. Emotions are what keep us human but most of the time it's just nothing but hindrance. Learn to let them go."

Being totally aware of his intentions I said, "Thanks. Sorry for the mood swings I'm just like this."

"I've quite anticipated that," he smiled. "I am wondering if you're in mood to eat cakes." L inquired in his usual deep voice.

"No. Sorry, don't have the appetite." I replied, raking my hair with my fingers.

"Alright," L then rushed to leave the room dragging me outside.

"Hey, watch it. We're chained remember?"

I saw an evil grin behind his lips as he responded, "Yes. Forgive me. I forgot."

As L and I walked along the dim corridors outside the room, we saw a brown haired lad with a petite blonde lady heading our direction.

"Good evening Yagami-kun. What brings you here?" said L.

"We just decided to see how you're doing." Light said casually.

"And Misa-Misa bought you some donuts, Ryuuzaki-san!" A high-pitched voice followed.

Seeing Misa Amane for the first time is amusing. Straight blond locks, smooth fair skin, an absolute model material. However, not to be rude and all, her voice really irritates my ears. She was screaming when she said, "Oh my goodness Feuille! Is that you? You haven't changed. You still look so pretty and your hair, oh so shiny. And your hands still soft and…chained?" The startled reaction in her face was indeed priceless. I watched her as her eyes traveled from my hands to L's wrist.

"Nice to meet you too, Misa-san." I politely responded, still stunned that she knows my name.

"Ryuuzaki, what's this?" Misa angrily uttered while holding the chains in her hands.

"Those are called chains, Misa. It is a series of connected links, usually made of metal—"

"I'm not talking about that! How come Feuille is shackled with you? Its gross doing it with a guy but it's forbidden to do it with a girl, you know? Surprisingly, Light supported the blonde's opinion, "She's right Ryuuzaki. There's actually no logic in what you're doing-"

"Please let me do things in my own way, Light-kun. There are essential purposes for this handcuff." I noticed the aloofness in his tone. Perhaps saying, Hey I'm boss here remember? This is my territory. Or maybe he's just so tired after what I had put him through. Light can't help but gave him an infuriated look.

Predicting what might ensue, I grabbed the box of donuts in Misa's arms and immediately handed one chocolate-covered donut to L. "This looks really tasty Ryuuzaki." I also extended the sweets to Light as I attempt to impede the rising tension. "You should try one, Yagami-kun." He politely refused the offer and reasoned that he is not fond of such foods. Their staring competition finally broke off as L offhandedly said, "You should have known that I prefer the ones covered with almonds, Misa-san."

"After you're done eating, let's head to bed Ryuuzaki." I said with a yawn. Then I witness a surprised reaction in Light and Misa's faces. And I just grasp why. L and I are going to sleep together. Should I be worried? Not that L will try anything distorted, right?

"Changed plans Ryuuzaki. Why don't we just start searching for my back-up files regarding the genocide case? It will be easier since Light is here to aid us."

"I am regretful Miss Myers. However I'm too drained to do any detective work now. Let's just put ourselves into slumber, please." L courteously requested.

It seems like I have no choice but to rest as well. But it still feels a little awkward, you know, sharing bed with a guy. Turning to the couple I said, "I guess we'll be going now. It was really stunning to meet you Mister Light Yagami and Miss Misa Amane. Goodnight." Yet before I even take a step Light replied, "You don't know how gracious we are Feuille for giving us a chance to correct our big mistakes. Thank you for your effort to bring us back." Honestly I have no idea why he is so grateful to me. After that I remembered about the ridiculous tale of me going to the world where death gods reside to resurrect L, Light, Misa and Watari.

I just bowed and instantly hurried to the bedroom to change clothes before Ryuuzaki starts dragging me again. "Please stay outside, L. I'm going to change."

"Carry on, "He said, while having a mischievous look in his face. I'm not sure though if his expression implies pervertedness or he's just teasing me. I closed the door but left a small space for the damn chains. I stayed at the back of the door just enough to push it whenever L tries to do something silly.

After I'm done, I let him in while saying, "We don't have to share beds L. You can sleep on the floor and I'll take the bed since—"

But before I even finished what I'm saying, he already plopped himself to the soft comfort of the large bed. "I don't like sleeping on floors. Actually I don't sleep at all. But since I can perceive exhaustion from your eyes, I suggest we rest for the night. But incase you're hesitant about sleeping beside me, you can just take the floor." With that he turned right, his back facing me.

"Well, thank you. You're such a gentleman." I said as I grind my teeth in annoyance. Yes, I'm really powerless this time so I have no choice but to slip under the covers and start to travel to the world of dreams. But I made sure he's already slumbering before I decided to sleep. I sensed it through the sudden change in his breathing pace. Confident I'm safe, I slowly shut my eyes.

**-ooo000ooo-**

I felt my hand graze over something warm and soft. Knowing it was a pillow I hugged it even more, moving it closer to my body. The odd thing is, my pillow is breathing. I then opened my eyes and was stunned with my current sleeping pose. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but they were not. I was possessively wrapping an arm around Ryuuzaki's waist while my head rests over his shoulders and my left leg is entwined with his right. Fortunately, he's in deep slumber. Or I might have asked the ground to swallow me alive. He looks so cute though, so peaceful. No one will ever suspect how crazy he can be at times. I need to move fast, we can't be seen like this. So without delay, I carefully move my body away from his.

"If you were this enamored with me, you should have said earlier Miss Myers. But we are not supposed to have any sexual contact until the genocide case is done. Understand?" L stated so casual and blunt as if nothing is off beam with his statement.

"Haha…funny." I then grabbed the pillow and hit him on his injured left arm. He deserves every inch of pain.

"That hurts."

"So are you going to hit me too?" I taunted him as I move away. My cheeks are still flushing for sure after knowing he was awake all the while. I just decided to talk and talk and talk to hide my embarrassment but a piercing cry halted me.

"Aaahhhh!"

**To be continued...**


	5. Timmy

**End is just the Beginning**

"_You can understand and relate to most people better if you look at them.  
No matter how old or impressive they may be -- as if they are children.  
For most of us never really grow up or mature all that much, we simply grow taller.  
O, to be sure, we laugh less and play less and wear uncomfortable disguises like adults.  
But beneath the costume is the child we always are, whose needs are simple,  
whose daily life is still best described by fairy tales."_

- Leo Rosten

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Timmy**

"Aaahhhh!"

That might be the sound of a kettle releasing the entire hot vapor compressed inside it in one forceful blow. But actually that was Amane Misa uttering a long loud piercing cry. Feuille's gaze locked immediately to where L was lying with ease.

"Was that Misa's voice?" She asked alarmed as she struggled in a sitting pose. She knew that while squealing might be the blonde's usual routine, it was no ordinary scream. It's like saying, "Help! I'm going to be killed" and definitely not, "Yippee, Light's going to marry me."

"That's utterly Misa's scream." L replied with a placid voice. "Perhaps Yagami-kun decided to terminate their relationship already or they are just doing something intimate," he snapped irritably.

"I thought rooms here are sound-proof?" She inquired as she started to look around and saw the wall clock read, eight-thirty in the morning.

"No, I deliberately built rooms in this floor without sound barriers so we can be instantly warned if security, by chance was breached, which is highly impossible. It will be easy for us to heed suspicious noises, footsteps, screams, gunshots—"

BANG!

Before Feuille could even react, Ryuuzaki already bolted out of bed, feet landing conveniently on the floor. Feuille curiously followed L as he walked towards the abstract painting hanging on the wall.

He shoved it with his index finger and the whole frame moved backwards and slid to the side. It's somewhat like a hidden metal stash, divulging a handgun and a key. He took out the key and turned to the girl.

"Please give me your hand." He immediately unlocked the handcuffs and gave her the handheld pistol.

"Do you know how to use this?"

"No." She confessed, staring at the metal thing in her hand with uncertainty. "It's in fact my first time to see an actual gun. You know, this thing is somewhat heavy."

Feuille returned it to L's hand, "Umm, I think you should have it. Besides you can't defend yourself in that condition." She said with a concerned look.

"Thank you but I think I can manage." He replied nonchalantly, placing the metal object back to the girl's hand.

"Quit being stubborn Ryuuzaki. Your wound just got stitched last night!" She retorted while eyeing on his bandaged arm.

"Please understand Feuille. I'm not being stubborn", he then placed both his hands over the girl's shoulder and timidly said, "I'm just being protective."

She felt warmth crept on her cheeks, "Sure. I understand." As L turned his back on Feuille, an unexpected thought flash in her mind,_ that's sweet._

Ryuuzaki swiftly opened the door and scanned the perimeter for any signs of danger. The two headed for the room where the scream and gunshot came from. "First things first Feuille. Don't ever make a shot unless it's really necessary. And incase you're going to shoot…please try not to aim at me. "

She arched her eyebrows then a grin became visible in her lips, "Fine."

"Stay behind me." L warned her as he thought to himself, _"Something is really odd." _He warily rotated the door knob and heard…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Aaahhhh! I'm going to be killed!"

BANG!

"What the-- I lost again?" Misa shrieked

"It's ok Misa-san, it's just a game." A soft child-like voice replied.

Far from being attacked by stealthy assassins, random thieves, vengeful criminals, vicious murderers and rabid stalkers, Misa, Light and their new companion seemed to be completely enjoying and fairly unharmed.

"Gah. I knew it." L said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets and leaned on the side of the doorframe. He turned to Feuille, "We don't need that anymore. Can I have it back?"

"Definitely." Feuille replied as she entered the room. "So it was all a videogame Misa-san?" She asked with a sigh, feeling relieved. Then a little boy, around six years of age with black hair, snow-like complexion and green round eyes, had caught her attention. She charged forward to where the child was sitting.

"And who's this adorable little-"

The kid stood up and addressed her, "Mommy!"

_Mommy?_

Feuille felt two short arms embraced her waist tightly, "Finally you're back! Like what Dad has promised." He began to cry.

_Huh? What is this kid saying?_ She asked herself.

Her eyes were staring earnestly at the child, uncertain how to react with the situation. She altered her gaze from the sobbing child to the raven-haired guy who just came to her side.

"Ryuuzaki?" Her orbs were evidently filled with enormous amount of questions. She needs answers and fast.

Who would think that two days ago she's just a regular student trying to ace her exams and now she's stuck with a deranged detective, a transformed psychotic mass murderer, a childish model and a little boy whom she has no recollections of, calling her Mommy? Life is indeed full of shocking surprises.

L knelt beside the boy and gently patted his back, "We've discussed this Timmy, right? Miss Feuille is undergoing some sort of amnesia and calling her Mommy will only trigger post partum depression."

The little child focused his gaze on the floor after removing his firm embrace from the dumbfounded lady. L took the child by the hand and stared seriously at Light, "Please inform her about the current state of affairs." With that being said, they hurried outside the room.

"That cuddly little chap is your son Feuille. His name is Timmy." Misa enthusiastically explained. Feuille's green orbs grew wider as she clapped her hands to her mouth. Random thoughts started flooding her mind.

_For crying out loud, I'm too young to be a mother! _

_Is it time to freak out?_

_No, I must rethink matters again._

_Is he really my…son? No it can't be._

_But incase… I must know first… who the kid's father is. _

_Let's see. Raven locks, pale complexion…could it be?_

"Misa I understand you're excited to tell Feuille about Timmy but please be sensitive to the situation and avoid blurting out incomplete statements." Light said with a frown.

"Timothy James was the child you adopted. Four years ago, his mother was murdered and you headed the investigation of that case. His biological father is still alive but decided that he is unable to adequately care for him. So your parental rights were not taken."

Those words came like a taxi in the middle of a thunderstorm, an umbrella against the scorching dessert sun, an explanation that saved her sanity from total destruction.

"Adopted? I get it now."

"You won't be obliged to take custody of him until your recollections as Feuille Myers, CIA agent, is restored. For the time being, he'll be brought to the Wammy's House where he will be cared and educated." Light explained further.

As a Death Note enthusiast herself, Feuille clearly knows that Wammy's House is a safe haven and educational facility specifically for intellectually gifted children. Also through personal account, she knows how abandoned it feels to live in such place, the orphanage.

She had lived all her life in St. Mary's Home for Girls after her mother became insane because her father left them for another woman. Her mother believed that Feuille's doll was her daughter and refused to acknowledge the real Feuille. She eventually hanged herself and the doll, which Feuille discovered when she went to tell her mom the good news that she had been chosen to be the class representative.

She began to ponder. _There is no shortage of caring in an orphanage though. The nurses and caregivers are very responsive and take their duties very seriously. The children get massage and have a cheerful play area. But still, it is an orphanage. Children living there have no worldly possessions of their own. They have no privacy. Even the clothes aren't really belonging to any one child. _

_There is a lot of structure, but not enough love to go around, and certainly not a family's love. There is a gross lack of fresh fruits and vegetables. The children are fed according to schedule, not according to hunger. They are told when to play and when to sleep. If a peer pushes you down, there is no motherly love to brush you off and send you off with a kiss._

Then it hit her, "And that is where I'm going to send the poor child."

"I'll take responsibility of Timmy." She said whilst clenching her fist. She doesn't care anymore whether the boy is really hers or not as long as the child doesn't end up having the same fate as her, in that miserable place she calls orphanage.

"Are you certain? His safety is at risk if he stays-"

"I am certain Light, thank you. Let's say that Timmy will be safe with my 'motherly' instincts." She responded with a reassuring smile.

"Timmy will be really glad to hear that." A grin curved in his lips. "Let's go to his room."

**-ooo000ooo-**

Neither L nor Light said anything until they had walked halfway across the corridor from the room. Then as though at a command the two both stopped and turned to gaze at the window moisten by the downpour of rain.

Light gave L a short side-glance and began, "Any probability she will regain her full memory?

"I've tried to discuss her things that might be handful to her recovery. She doesn't seem to be interested with it therefore suggesting she has no recollections of them." L said melancholy and added, "So as much as I want it, that would be impossible. She might remember some occurrences however it won't be enough."

"Ryuuzaki…I'm sorry" A feeling like stage fright churned Light's stomach. Ryuuzaki crinkled his eyes like he'd missed something whispered to him.

Light tried to swallow and repeated the words that did a great damage to his pride, "I said I'm sorry… for everything that has happened and is happening. I know I am the one to blame."

"Don't condemn yourself for all of it. Amane did a big transgression too." L replied while his eyes followed a cuddling couple outside who were totally ignoring the heavy rain.

Silence continued to loom over them until L spoke again, "A long as you'll stick to your oath that you'll never aspire to be god again, then we're good. You have corrected your mistakes anyway by altering time. Feeling guilty is just ineffectual."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anything I can do to help?" Light asked while his eyes also caught sight of the romantic pair and Misa's image flashed in his mind.

L started to walk again, "Well, let me think. None. None at all. It will be beneficial for both of us if you'll just focus on your own business Yagami. The genocide case, I mean. Besides…" He stopped to look back at Light, "…if destiny's plan for us is to be separated then I am in no place to interfere." Then L resumed walking.

Light trailed behind him while smirking mockingly, "Giving up too soon, Ryuuzaki?"

"I said I will not interfere if that was the plan for us but I'm certain it is not. You should know by now Light 'giving up' was never my choice of term." He replied with his usual husky voice.

L lowered himself on the floor with one leg resting on the ground while the other remained close to his chest. His companion was quite surprised with his action and inquired, "Are you alright?"

"Watari's medicine is taking effect. I just feel a little lethargic." He replied trying to keep his eyes open. "See- just go ahead. I think I'll just take a quick nap."

"There? C'mon, I'll escort you to your room." Light said with a chuckle at his friend's queer behavior.

L paid no attention to him and proceeded sleeping. He began to lean his head against the wall and shut his eyes. Then he heard a familiar giggle charging towards him. After that he felt a hand messing up his hair.

"What happened to Dad?" Timmy asked after receiving no response from the sleeping guy.

"He is sleeping Timmy. Now let's get him to his room." Light said to the kid. "By the way where's Feuille?"

"Sleeping?" He heard a voice behind him. It was Feuille giving Light a skeptical look. The brown-haired lad immediately read her expression and sheepishly responded, "No Feuille it's not like that. See he still have pulse."

"But he's unconscious. What did you do?" She flicked an eyebrow.

"I see, you still distrust me. Listen, Ryuuzaki just took the medicine Watari gave him for his wound and now he needs a little nap." Light explained but Feuille just stared at him.

"Alright. I'll call Watari for you." He shrugged. "Want to come along Timmy?"

"Okay." The kid took Light's hand and started running, dragging him. Then Light smiled to himself, _"Ryuuzaki, here is something I can do for you."_

**-ooo000ooo-**

Feuille felt unease after she was left alone with L. She remained standing while staring at the slumbering detective. She rested her hands on her hips as she taps her foot impatiently on the floor.

"What's taking them so long?" She gazed at L again.

"Are you sure you're okay? And stop pretending you're asleep. You can't fool me now." When she got no reply, she decided to creep closer to L and placed two fingers on his pale neck.

"Light is right. You still have pulse plus you're warm. Never thought zombies have that body temperature… Just kidding."

She sighed, "You're really dozing off, aren't you?"

However unknown to her, L was in fact awake. His senses are working properly however his body control was lost.

_Side effects,_ he said in annoyance.

He persisted on moving but nothing happened except losing his balance. He was ready to slug the floor yet much to his surprise something soft and warm prevented his fall. He immediately heard a squeak and an angry, "If I figured out you're awake Ryuuzaki, I'm going to cut you in halves."

L noticed his head was resting on somebody's bosom. From the fragrant smell of it, he deduced that it is Feuille's. He could feel his face burning but he admits himself that he is infact liking the whole scenario. _No need to hasten, Yagami-kun._

Feuille thought of pushing L's body away from hers but realized it will just fall again after a second or two. So she arranged his body in a normal sleeping pose and placed his head on her lap.

She started poking L, "I have news for you so stop sleeping already."

_Remembered anything?_ L asked.

"I think I have an idea regarding the whereabouts of the missing files. I saw it in the videogame Timmy was playing. I think it's somewhere in a church with gargoyles. I just don't know where."

Feuille looked earnestly at L then grinned whilst removing some bangs covering his eyes. "Um…about Timmy, I decided to take him with me when I returned home, if it's possible."

L responded but his words remained unheard, _No young lady it is not possible._

"You know I'm really not sure why I keep talking with you knowing you're asleep but… I don't know…I just feel comfortable this way."

She started to look for any signs of Light and Timmy. When she failed to find anything she continued, "By the way, just to let you know, Watari already informed me about us. I mean…"

L felt hands gently stoking his hair. He perceived the gesture indicates that Feuille is actually timid about the topic.

"Do you love me Ryuuzaki?"

_Going straight to the point, I see. What do you think?_

"Is that the reason why you brought me here? Sometimes I even doubt if the genocide case is true or not."

_The mass murders are real Feuille. My feelings for you are genuine as well. I might not have conquered death if I have no reason to live. And my reason is you. I'm ninety-nine percent certain._

"But I may not return your affection Ryuuzaki. Don't take me wrong. You are infact nice and sweet."

_I'm well aware of it. And you're the first person to acknowledge that._

L felt a strong grip on his hair, "You're also attractive in an odd way. But the thing is… I don't love you."

_It shouldn't surprise me. Still, what the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose._

The grip on his hair became tighter. "You don't deserve to be deserted. I'm sure you'll find someone who deserves your affection… I'm sorry. If only you're awake to hear this."

L got a strange feeling that everyone seems to be asking apology from him. He then contemplated upon hearing those words and a strong surge of emotion filled his chest. For normal men it would be disappointment, sorrow, regret and defeat. Yet L was far from normal. Instead of taking it pessimistically, he became motivated and viewed it as a challenge.

_Do you know Feuille that love and hate are not such contradictory emotions? From your statement it's undoubted that there's a need to win your heart again. Fine, bring it on. _

Everyone is motivated to do something or nothing. Motivation is internalized drive toward the dominant thought of the moment. By definition, motivation is 'motive in action'. The dilemma however, L can't move. But sometimes, going with the current and doing nothing is the best thing to do.

"Mommy, Light-kun discovered something interesting!" Timmy beamed as he came rushing to Feuille's side.

"Glad you two came. I'm starting to have roots. Where's Watari?" She smiled sarcastically to Light.

"He is making a neutralizer for the medicine he gave Ryuuzaki, Mom." Timmy replied and she just nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your bonding time with Ryuuzaki but we just received information from CIA. According to them the last place you've visited was France. Paris to be exact, before you've been reported missing." The brown-haired guy replied while scanning the papers he's holding.

_Paris, huh? Then that's the missing link._ L thought as he listens to the conversation.

"It makes sense now. I have this recollection of going to a church with gargoyles, it must be--"

"Notre Dame de Paris!" All their heads turned to Misa who immediately grabbed Light's arm. "I've been there a lot of times! To do photo shoots, of course. You'll love the gothic aura in there, I tell you."

"Are there other helpful infos given? Did they mention its exact location? And why in the world am I in Paris?" Feuille inquired, looking up to Light.

"That I cannot answer. As for its location, even the agency has no idea. They don't even know it's in Notre Dame. So what are the plans now?"

"I suggest we wait for Ryuuzaki to wake up. Kindly brief him about the recent news. I'll ask Watari to book a flight going to Paris.

"And who's going to investigate?" Feuille inquired.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"Oh, I'm really envious of you. I always wanted Light to bring me to Paris on our honeymoon."

"We're not going to a honeymoon Misa-san. It's all about work—wait that's not the way to fold clothes."

"Sorry. I always have my clothes in hanger." Misa smiled sheepishly.

It's just twelve in the morning but the ladies were already preparing Feuille's things for the flight the next day.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Timmy with you?" Feuille inquired after she zipped the bag.

"Yeah! It'll be a nice training when Light and I have kids already." She replied as enthusiastically as ever.

"You really love him, don't you? Now, I'm really envious of you. I can already picture you being crowned as World's greatest wife and mom."

"Really!" Misa responded, teary-eyed. She hugged Feuille in glee then diverted the topic, "So how are things going on with you and Ryuuzaki?"

She just smirked and said, "There's nothing 'going on' between us. The Feuille you once knew is long gone. It's like being reincarnated, the memories are lost and the soul is transferred to be a new individual. So as much as possible I want to live a new life. I only agreed to do this so I can go back to my world. "

"Ow? That's a pity," She said pouting. "You two used to be very sweet back then. You should give it a try. Ask him on a date, watch a film or go to—"

"Ask him on a date? You've got to be kidding me." She chuckled at the bizarre idea.

A knock was heard on the door and a tiny head took a peek then entered. "Misa-san, Light-kun is calling for you. He said lunch is ready."

Timmy proceeded to Feuille and squeezed her hand. "Mom…I…you see…" He fumbled his words.

"Ryuuzaki told me about your trip to Paris…and I was thinking that since I won't see you for days umm… can we go to the amusement park?"

"So L's awake, I see. Well if that will make you happy, let's head to it after lunch. But you have to eat first, young man." She replied while she drew herself up to her full height.

"Come on now, Timmy." But the child remained silent as if he still has something to say. Feuille just stared at him with a smile and lowered herself again.

"Can Ryuuzaki go with us? Please, please, please, please…" He asked with puppy-eyes.

"Alright dear. Whatever you want." She gave the young child a quick kiss on the forehead and the child joyfully hugged in return.

"And can I call him Dad?"

"Who?" said Feuille, looking rather puzzled.

The child continued without removing his tight embrace. "Cuz it really feels odd when I call him by name. I've been calling him dad for years already…he said you'd be mad if I refer to him that way. Mom, please, please, please…

Feuille saw Misa trying to suppress her laugh but failed to do so. She gave the blonde a cold glare but Misa still proceeded into laughing.

So Feuille just sighed and said, "Very well then."

"Really?" He said grinning.

"Yes, yes darling." She said looking a little horrified.

"If it wasn't for your huge green eyes and your cute tiny face," Feuille said while gently squeezing Timmy's cheeks. The boy just giggled and roared in laughter after Feuille started tickling him.

"I'll go and tell Dad." Timmy said running with his little feet then quickly banished in a blink of an eye.

Misa came to Feuille's side, "I told you. His eyes can hypnotize."

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself. He manipulated me just like that." She said in a grin.

"Just imagine how many girls will go gaga over him. Anyway what time is your date again?"

"Huh?" Her smile vanished as suddenly as a light bulb blowing.

**-ooo000ooo-**

It's a spectacle to see the rainbow beaming from the fair blue sky. Its glory is immensely shown to the number of people who decided to go outdoors. Among them are children who are running wildly towards the balloon vendor, who slightly moved backwards, to prepare himself with the mob of kids. Others are peers and sweethearts holding hands, strolling along the park and enjoying the fresh, cold afternoon breeze.

Cold—so was the ambience between L and Feuille. Their indirect conversation left a huge gap than expected. They walked along the queue of people, occasionally catching each other's eye but not talking to each other.

The only thing binding them was a three-foot child whose raven locks sway gently along the wind's blow. Timmy was the link who holds L's hand on his right side and Feuille's hand on the left.

"Mom, Dad…I'll just go over there." Timmy connected both hands he's holding and rushed to Misa and Light who were walking ahead of them.

They stared each other for a moment and then released their hold, leaving an embarrassing silence in their wake. L quickly shoved his hand inside his pocket and Feuille started to examine her newly brought digital camera.

"Miss Myers, are you sure about leaving Timmy with Misa?" asked L tentatively

"She loves the kid like I do. She'll do fine." She said in a quite voice.

Silence fall again so Feuille cast wildly around for something else to say. But L began the conversation with, "I'm jealous with Light."

Even before she can ask why, he already continued, "He must be very lucky with Misa."

Feuille simply gazed at him, her mouth slightly open.

"So you fancy Amane Misa?" she inquired while thinking whether her companion got possessed or something.

L placed a finger on his lower lip and said, "Technically I'm infatuated." He lied.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Not to make you jealous, of course. What I mean is…I don't like you." He explained with a placid tone.

"Don't take me wrong. You are infact nice and sweet," L proceeded whilst Feuille blinked twice thinking, _"Now where did I hear that?"_

"But the thing is…I think you're annoying and snobbish as well. That is why I don't like you. Perhaps we've been romantically involved before yet past is past, don't you agree?" Said L firmly.

Ah, the nerve.

She looked at him, incandescent with rage, the camera shaking in her fingers. Then she closed her eyes after a deep breath she said, "I appreciate your boldness Ryuuzaki. I'm glad you've expressed your opinion—it's better than not knowing, right?"

"I'm glad you didn't take it the wrong way. Now I'm sure that the wall parting us is at last, conquered. It's necessary for us to act in cooperation to discern the obscure purpose of the genocide." He muttered in a cold voice.

"Yeah," said Feuille. "But Timmy should—"

"Should not know anything about this, I know. It'll tear him apart. Then I suggest we just act about being together." Said L, staring at her, waiting for response. "We'll tell him the truth when the time is proper."

"Oh well, that's all right." Said Feuille briskly and raised no more objections.

"Umm…d'you want to get a coffee?" L inquired, noticing that Light, Misa and Timmy were already out of sight.

"Sure. Let's just catch up with them later." Feuille said, looking around. "Where—?"

"There's really a nice place just up there." He said as he led her up a side road and into a small teashop.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"I still don't think that cheese cake really goes well with cappuccino. I still prefer their iced tea." Said Feuille, smirking.

"No arguments about that, it's your taste," sighed L. "But you should have tried their Black Forest cake."

"With cappuccino?" She said with one eyebrow raised. Then she remembered, "Better call Light and asked them where they are."

L fished the phone out of his pocket and delicately placed it near his ear. After calling his friend he said, "They are at the booths near the roller coaster."

The subject about coffees, sweets and teas carried them all the way down the road. They could hardly believe how easy it was for them to converse. "Umm…Ryuuzaki?" said Feuille in a low voice. "We don't have a picture yet…taken together."

"Is it necessary?" L asked, looking uninterested.

"Yeah," said Feuille happily, grabbing L by the arm and lifted the camera away from them. "Cheese!"

Feuille looked at the captured image, "You didn't smile Ryuuzaki."

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." He shrugged. But in reality, he is just camera shy.

"There they are." Misa informed Light as the L and Feuille approaches.

Feuille told them they just went for some coffee. Then Timmy asked L if he could get him the rubrics cube in the booth. The said place was carefully decorated with balloons, which are targets for the players. Two persons must play the shooting game and one with the most balloon popped with darts will earn a prize.

"Want to try?" Light challenged L.

"I won't draw back." He answered with assertion.

The competition lasted for about fifteen minutes and they even earned some spectators. The owner declared them both winners after he grew tired of replacing and replacing the popped balloons. L got the rubrics cube while Light asked for the enormous heart-shaped pillow and handed it to Misa.

After giving Timmy the toy, L asked the owner if he could buy the huge white teddy bear displayed on the booth.

"No worries mate, I'll give it to you for free!" The owner said showing his wide smile.

L offered it to Feuille and said, "I thought you might be envious—"

But even before finishing his sentence, a bright flash already stopped him.

"Thanks," Feuille said while taking the teddy bear. "You look really good in this stolen shot." She added as she stared at the camera.

"Whatever." He replied nonchalantly and scooped up Timmy, who is almost done solving the cube. "The roller coaster looks great. Want a ride Tim?"

"Okay Dad." He answered, not taking his glance from the toy.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Misa inquired, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing to worry Misa," Feuille said. "Amusement park rides use physics laws to stimulate danger…"

"While the rides themselves are typically very safe." Light finished her statement.

"The conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy is what drives the roller coaster." L explained as he walked to the entrance.

"With acceleration due to gravity of thirty two feet per seconds square." Said Timmy

"You're really good little boy!" Misa said in awe. "Even I do not know about that." She confessed.

"Let's get going then." Light said.

The roller coaster has three seats in a row so Light warned Misa and said, "It's really not forbidden to scream. But be sure to control your voice. The one sitting next to us might get—"

"Amane Misa?" said the teenager sitting next to the blonde.

"Can I have your autograph Misa-Misa?" she asked with a wide grin. Then Light heard passengers talking about Misa and some folks from the back started asking the same question.

The cute artist just smiled sweetly and answered, "Surely. But please wait after the ri—aaaahh." Then the scream machine started dashing off.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Their group date ended quite well except for Feuille who nearly threw up after the ride. They ate dinner in a fancy restaurant but L insisted that he still prefers sweets to decent meals. After that, Watari fetched the young people with the limousine and headed home.

"Nighty-night sweetheart." Said Feuille as she pulled the blanket up to Timmy's shoulder. She turned off the lights and was about to leave the bedroom when a small voice asked, "What's in the dark, Mom?"

"Nothing dear. Don't worry, no monster is going to enter your room. See?" said Feuille while opening the door. To her surprise, a tall pale-faced man with eyes covered in pools of black ink, was standing outside motionless. Looking more like a zombie.

L saw the lady's frightened expression and inquired, "Am I really that scary?"

"You could have knocked at least," she said, moving aside to let the guy in.

"I'm just putting the young lad to sleep," he replied, tuning the lights on.

"Well, goodnight you two." Feuille then walked out of the room.

"You're leaving?" said L as he rushed towards her and closed the door behind them. Not giving her time to reply, he whispered, "Timmy is a very gifted child. Yet he is also suffering from Nyctophobia.

"You mean the pathological fear of the dark?" she said shocked and concerned at the same time.

"His psychologist suggested that two persons must accompany him through out the night. This enables him to feel serenity therefore allowing him to rationally realize that the dark does not pose a threat commensurate with his fear." L said sympathetically. "That's also the same reason why I allow him to stay with Light and Misa during these hours."

"Alright," said Feuille quickly.

Upon entering the room, L and Feuille immediately went to both sides of the bed where the young boy is waiting for them. Tears are forming from Timmy's orbs due to continuous yawns. Feuille then ushered him to sleep as she wrapped her arms around the child's fragile body.

Just as she was closing her eyes, a voice spoke, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" said Feuille sleepy

"Can you sing a lullaby for me?"

"Sing my dear? But I –"

Then L interrupted, "You heard little Tim, Feuille. Do you want him to lack sufficient sleeping hours that will allow his body to repair muscle tissues, develop his brain and increase his immune system?"

His voice was serious but Feuille can hear taunting in his tone. She just smiled the child beside her and gently caressed his little head. "Okay honey, but I want you to close your eyes."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Feuille gave L a cold glare. Her mouth formed the words, "And you too," but no sound came out. He gave a quick grin and shut his eyes as Feuille instructed. Then a soothing melodic voice began to fill the room.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_Al la nanita nana nanita ella_

She was singing the first song that popped in her mind that fits in the category 'lullaby'. She repeated it twice as she stoked the child's back. Upon finishing her little recital, she too rested her eyes.

"Umm…Mom." A hesitant voice said.

She felt really groggy now but she doesn't want Timmy to know so she smiled anyway and placed a kiss on the kid's forehead.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I know you're not used with the sleeping routines because Dad told me you lost your memories somewhere." This caused Feuille to chuckle.

"But…I really can't sleep without our group hug," he continued.

She blinked twice to L who was just listening to them.

"Group hug?"

"Yeah. I want Dad to hug you too. I feel more secured with that."

Feuille saw the lingering sadness in the boy's green orbs hence she was moved.

She tugged L's white sleeve, asking him to move closer and lie on his side so he can easily reach her. She took his hand and placed it on her waist. Feuille slowly waved her index finger, telling him that his hands ought not to wander beyond the part it was placed.

L just nodded in response.

Two hours had already passed but L still finds it difficult to rest his mind. Mainly because he wants to maximize the feeling of tranquility with the two persons he values the most, sleeping in his embrace.

He remembered Feuille warning him about roving his hands but he could not help it. He began to endearingly stroke the lady's rosy cheeks and then pushed some unwanted hair strands behind her ear.

An idea came to his thinking but he was clouded with hesitation. However he decided to take the risks and carry out with his initiative. He slowly lifted himself I a sitting pose and bended his upper body near Feuille.

_Please let her remember, let her remember…_

L chanted as he gently captured Feuille's soft lips with his.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **The lullaby sang by Feuille is entitled "Ala Nanita Nana". If you're interested to hear how it sounds, you can check it out on youtube. I was trying to post a link here but it doesn't work. Anyway thanks for reviewing! 


	6. Audacity

**End is just the Beginning **

"_If you develop the absolute sense of certainty that powerful beliefs provide, _

_then you can get yourself to accomplish virtually anything, _

_including those things that other people are certain are _

_impossible."_

- Tony Robins

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Audacity**

_I will never let you fall, __I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The mellow song filled Feuille's ears, making her deaf to her companion's words. She didn't need to hear what L said though. It was apparent as their sight caught the exquisite view of rose-tinted windows of stained glass, ornately crafted spires, and the guardians of grand cathedrals, the Gargoyles. Each is distinctly gothic, and all distinctly Notre Dame de Paris. Feuille removed her earphones and let out a yawn. She yearns for the soft comfort of the bed after fourteen hours of tiresome travel. Sadly that is out of her to-do list.

"Have some. It'll increase the dopamine level in your brain," a dry voice muttered. She took the coffee flavored candy from L's cold hand and smiled weakly. Her gaze was locked at L who was wearing his usual baggy clothes but with a white trench coat added. Perhaps even he is not immune to coldness.

"Is something wrong?" L inquired.

Feuille shook her head. "Nah. I'm just a little spaced-out."

Actually she liked to ask him the same question. He was a bit cranky today, asking her about her memory the moment she woke up. When she answered no, L suddenly became dull and silent. He didn't even chat with her during their flight, always cutting their conversation whenever she tried to bring up a topic. So imagine how grateful she was to iPod developers.

"I'm just a little depressed." L said, his tone low and unmarred. Feuille was quite stunned that he could read her mind easily, but she didn't show it. She remembered how smart L was when figuring out how other people's minds processed.

An old man in his fifties greeted them at the church's entrance. He was wearing a full-length robe with a white collar. He looked like your typical parish minister, but Feuille knew better.

"I expect everything is done, Aiber?" muttered L.

"Weddy surveyed the place. It is safe. We didn't find anything unusual. Guess you ought to have a second look."

"Ah. Thank you for your hard work." he said as he tilted his head a bit as he looked at the sculpture of Virgin Mary. Aiber nodded, then took Feuille's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "How are you Agent Myers?" She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Tell me Father. Does your wife know you're a priest? I'm fine, nice to meet you sir." Her tone was untailored. It has become customary for her to meet Death Note characters every now and then. L clapped Feuille on the shoulder. "Let's carry on young lady. Please bear in mind our cover-up. Approach the priest and interrogate him in a casual manner. I'll stay here and see what I can find."

"You're leaving me on my first detective assignment?" she mumbled with a pout. "Thank you so much for your overwhelming support, Ryuuzaki." Sensing L's impassiveness, Feuille made her way to the minister who just came out from the east door.

"Good evening Mon seigneur," she bowed in reverence. The priest glided his veined hand through the air in a cross sign. "God bless you dear child." He glanced over her shoulders and continued, "You must be the couple who are arranging their wedding here?"

"Yes Father. We haven't toured the place yet, but my fiancée and I have agreed to donate money to the church so that enhancements can be made before the wedding." A sincere smile crawled in the priest's mouth, "We are very grateful for your generosity, young people. However the place already has acquired some funds for renovation just last November."

"Last November?" L halted playing with the fire on the candle stand and immediately proceeded to Feuille's side.

"Yes young man. If I'm not mistaken…" he rubbed his beard and continued, "Yes. The benefactor was supposed to have her wedding here as well. But we heard that her fiancée was murdered. After that we have received no news about her."

Feuille saw L's deep interest in the benefactors' tragic love story then looked back at the priest," I think her name was Alex…Miss Alexandria Skouris." L placed his thumb between his teeth, "I see. Can I have a look at where the renovations were made?"

The priest smiled, beckoning them forward, "Of course. Right this way, children."

"I'll go alone," said L shortly before he glanced back at Feuille. "You won't mind waiting here, right honey?"

"No. Take your time, honey. It's okay, honey," she said with a cynical smile.

When they were out of sight, she began to admire the interior of Notre Dame Cathedral whilst muttering to herself, _If I'm a nuisance to you, why don't you just bring me home? I may have no experience with these missions but I'm not as useless as you think, L. I'll prove it to you. _Packed with impetus, Feuille began to analyze her situation and thought that if she's going to keep something important she'll securely hide it some place where a lot of people go, her reverse logic working. "The reconciliation room might be a good place."

She headed to the reconciliation room and took a deep breath before pushing the door. She scrutinized the corner of the small place and found nothing. Feuille reminded herself though that she doesn't know the actual image of the hidden file. So she resumed her searching but found nothing. "Where are you?" She let out a desperate cry, "I cannot go back empty handed."

In the midst of her annoyance someone spoke, "Voice pattern recognized." For a split second, Feuille thought how strange it is for her to hear a cool feminine voice, when in fact she is all alone.

"Voice pattern identified."

Next second her mouth opened in shock upon hearing the voice again. Though she was scared to death, she tried to convince herself that it's time to think rationally. At that moment something startling happened, a monitor screen emerged in front of her.

"Voice Pattern matched… Feuille Myers." She gulped and remained speechless as the transmission continued.

"Retrieving Project GKIS… password required."

For a moment, her heart rejoiced in victory and said, "Here comes the difficult part." The cool feminine voice answered, "Password denied…final attempt given….password required." Her eyes widened as she mentally scolded herself. "Okay, wrong move. Password, let see…" Below the screen there is a peculiar code that caught her eyes, 071686, a logarithm of someone's birthday. Feuille crossed her fingers and said, "Spongebob…"

"Password…accepted…Initializing Data Files."

A satisfied grin curved her lips, "Gee, I actually assigned Spongebob to be the keeper of such important documents. I guess I have to change my password starting now." She muttered while reaching for a USB flash drive that appeared near the monitor.

"Excellent hiding place, as expected from L's agents."

Feuille was petrified as she felt a cold metal object touch her neck. "Don't try anything silly or I'll plunge this blade down to the last nerve of your skinny neck," said a low, growling voice. Her heart was thumping uncontrollably. She can't do anything but to clutch the device with her trembling hand.

"Now be a nice lady and give that to me."

Feuille's mind was racing. Panic was causing her chest to constrict, as though she could not breathe properly. But it's time to decide, the files or her life. "No," her voice was firm and dignified.

The man let out a raucous scream of laughter. "No?" He laughed again then his voice became low and threatening, "Courage is a euphemism for foolishness, woman. Start praying now…or just stop because your prayers are useless anyway."

"You won't do that," said Feuille, ignoring the loud thump in her chest. "Even if you manage to kill me, you are still outnumbered."

"Explain yourself," he growled, sinking the blade deeper to her skin.

"Do you think I will go here by myself?" Feuille's voice was taunting. "Other agents are waiting outside for me. So if they sense something atypical… you do the math." The man didn't answer back and removed the blade from her neck. She slowly turned around but was surprised to see a malicious grin lingering in the lips of an old, bearded man dressed in black robes.

"Mon seigneur?" Her eyes became more round.

"Is it bloodshed you want? Bloodshed it is. My men against yours…?" The priest stared at her, the tip of his tongue moistening his mouth. "Let's see who will win." He stepped forward and grabbed Feuille by the hair.

"Ryuuzaki," The knot in Feuille's stomach tightened. "What did you do to my companion?" She shouted while struggling from his hold.

"Ah, your fiancée?" His eyes squinted, "I pushed him from the tower and he fell… dowwwnn." The priest kicked the door open and scanned the area. "Can you see the men wearing shades? They are mine. Now where are your dogs?" Feuille saw the men-in-shades and began counting mentally. They're in twenties, each trying to blend with the crowd. She also searched for a familiar face but there was none.

"Time to call for them, lady, so we can begin the show."

She was trembling from head to toe, mainly because of what happened to Ryuuzaki, second there were really no agents waiting for her and lastly there are civilians that might get involved.

"Why aren't they attacking?" bawled the priest. Feuille was just staring at the floor, thinking what to do, but anxiety engulfed her entirely. A few seconds passed, a woman clothed in a black veil marched toward them. "Father," her voice was girlish but seemed unnatural. "I have a confession to make," she continued.

"I am sorry, child. I am still preoccupied with something more important.", he replied irritatingly.

The woman's eye path traveled from the old man to Feuille's pale face and continued, "It's not an actual sin, though…" and then the girlish tone became masculine and matured, "I am a man!"

"Mello?" said Feuille in a startled voice.

He quickly hit the old man in the stomach and followed it with a punch on the face, causing him to collapse. Mello pushed himself and Feuille to the ground, escaping the bullets fired at them.

"Mello, you shouldn't have been too hard on the old—"

"That git is convicted of massacre. Killed two boys and their mother, stupid." Mello interrupted her then lifted himself a little more to return fire against the enemies.

It wasn't a pleasant way to meet somebody who you just saw from manga and screens but Feuille wasn't complaining. He saved her life after all. Yes, Mello, who can in many ways be described as the exact opposite of L. He usually succumbs to emotion and makes rash decisions. He acts upon his whim a lot of times without thinking things through. This makes him dangerous and unpredictable to all those around him. Mello is not at all reserved, and he speaks out whenever he can, though he does take precautions, when he puts his mind to some things he might forget these precautions and go in the course of his tactics.

"Be careful, civilians might get hit," said Feuille.

"Can you just shut up for one sec? The place is cleared of civilians, the others are my men." Mello said impatiently.

She raised her hand in an attempt to apologize then asked in disbelief, "So there is back-up?"

"We're not nitwits, you know!" Feuille curved her lips upward but it quickly faded after seeing the priest taking out a gun from his robe and aiming it at the blonde's head. "Mello, behind you!" A loud gunshot deafened Feuille's ear. Before she knew it, a swift bullet hit the old man in his shoulder blades and his pistol fell on the floor with a clatter as he collapsed backward.

"The leading man always appears during critical hours. Are you two alright?" A red-haired guy inquired as he slowly removed his goggles and placed them around his neck. "Nice timing, Matt." Mello said with a grin plastered on his face.

"I know. Anyway, you need to get out of here, Miss Myers." Matt said shortly before throwing something that is similar to a bomb but instead of exploding, it released gas. "Sleep tight, dipshits!" Mello smirked as he held the girl by her arm and stood up. "Go. Run!" he commanded.

The three raced outside the gothic church and ran further into the trees where two Corsa III bikes are parked. "Everything is going as planned," said Mello much more quietly. "We may have just alerted those fools, made things harder. So take five seconds to celebrate then get ready. Battle is ahead."

"Ass-kicking speech, man, but we have to hurry. We don't want to get caught, yes?" Matt interrupted. Mello gave him a disgusted look before he took a chocolate bar and had a quick bite, "Kill joy. Fine, let's get moving. Those fucking reinforcements are coming," he muttered as he pushed Feuille towards the motorcycle and helped her mount it.

"Wait, aren't we going to look for L?" asked Feuille worriedly. "He might be injured, he needs—"

Mello silenced her protest by handing her a black helmet. After that he mounted the bike and started the engine. "He's safe, so leave him alone and mind your own business. Besides he doesn't want to see you." Another roar of motorcycle caught Feuille's attention, it was Matt's. "Whatch he meant ish…," he said while lighting a cigarette in his mouth, "…you must distance yourself from L for a while. Those bastards can't wait to split the head of the great detective of the century. You'll just endanger both your lives if you stay near him."

"He could have told me that himself," she said in a soft injured voice.

"Oh don't give me that shitty look," said Mello receptively. "Second half of our show is just beginning. You know how to swim right, Minnie Mouse?"

"Minnie Mouse?" said Feuille curiously.

"Now here's the plan," Mello looked behind his shoulder and continued with his elaboration.

"What you are proposing is suicide!" she argued.

"Exactly," Matt beamed while exhaling smoke from his mouth. "They won't stop chasing our butts unless we've been eliminated."

"We will put an end into this fucking conspiracy in one way or another," said Mello in a dark voice.

Feuille's lips curved slightly and said, "As if I have a choice. By the way Mello…"

"What?" he edgily replied.

"A moment ago, I was able to prove a momentous theory."

"Stop with the bluffing, what is it?"

"…you look damn gorgeous with your lady outfit. You're such a hot blonde."

"Bitch!" said Mello furiously. "Have you ever experienced being decapitated?"

"Well, if you'll think about it… I kinda agree with Minnie Mouse here." Matt teased.

"Fuck you, Matt." Mello retorted in a threatening tone. "Remember this day."

Feuille just smiled and with obvious hesitation, she wrapped her arms securely around Mello's waist. "I think I'm growing to like you, Mello. Let's do this thing." The blonde remained silent and just shrugged.

Before Feuille knew it, they are already accelerating at an alarming speed. The cool night air rushed through her purple hair as the glowing sight of Notre Dame fell away. She admitted to herself that the new sensation is consuming her. The whooshing of the wind in her ears, watering of her eyes in the chill, she never felt this alive before as they sped through the air. For a moment, all her worries seemed to recede into nothing…until gunshots were heard once more from cars behind them and she realized the chase for the file is not yet over. Mello increased their acceleration while Matt followed at the rear. Bullets rained on them but their determination to escape the claws of death served as their impenetrable shield, leaving them unharmed. The pursuit continued a little longer until a bullet hit one of Mello's tires. Feuille screamed her lungs out as their vehicle moved in a zigzag pattern. Matt, on the other hand, backed them up by returning fire against their enemies. Unfortunately his tires got hit and he is about to crash the ground.

"Matt, hold on!" Mello shouted. "This is it, Feuille, jump!"

Mello and Matt maneuvered their bikes so instead of crashing on the road they plunged into the river nearby. Shivering waters enveloped them as they continued to swim deeper and deeper. At that moment, Feuille saw Mello press a red button embedded in the river sand. Much to her surprise, a mechanical lid opened and three bodies dressed with the same clothes they're wearing, floated upwards. Feuille ogled in amusement but her need for air started to kick in. Her compressed breath escaped her. After that, she felt dizzy. Sensing this, Matt grabbed her by the wrist and swam further away. Finally, Mello motioned them to get out of the water.

On a hidden road beside the freezing river, there stood a man in tuxedo next to a limousine. "Thank goodness, Watari," said Matt, still chasing his breathe. The old man replied, "You three seemed to be very exhausted."

"Tell me about it." Mello said between gasps.

"L congratulates you for your job well done, Mail and Mihael. We will be staying in a hotel for the moment." Watari then glanced at Feuille. "Agent Myers, the necessary technology is there to aid you in initializing the file."

Feuille reached for the USB flash disk concealed in her chest and stared at the thing that almost caused their death. "Sure, I just hope I got the right one."

"What the fu—" Mello blurted out in disbelief, "You mean you're not sure?"

"I'm just kidding hot blonde. Lighten up a few notches will you? Gosh, I can't believe we're alive," said Feuille while getting inside the car.

Mello, Matt and Feuille had done the impossible, the absurd. Foolishness one might entitle it, but for them it was courage. And courage is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear and injustice. While continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good, that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond men's understanding.

Heaving a deep sigh, Feuille relaxed in her seat, stretched her legs and basked in the glow while a familiar tune rang in her ear.

_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill _

_And I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**To be continued…**

* * *

******Author's Note: **The title of the song Feuille was listening to was "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	7. GKIS

**End is just the Beginning**

"_Crime is the soul of lust. _

_What would pleasure be if it were not accompanied by crime? _

_It is not the object of debauchery that excites us, rather the idea of evil."_

-Marquis de Sade

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: GKIS**

"_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for You are with me."_

Feuille held tightly Matt's cold hand while murmuring a prayer to herself. Her emerald eyes were red and tired but she remained awake to provide company to the wounded young man. Matt was hooked up to a lot of hospital equipments. Sensors on his chest led up to a beeping monitor where the weary race of his pulse was run out on a graph. He also has various needles taped into his arms. The enthusiasm once sketched on his face was slowly turning into a pale portrait resembling a plant kept in the dark. His breathing was shallow and Feuille feared the worst possibilities that might occur.

Feuille gently stroked the forehead of the sleeping lad, "Everything will be fine Matt. Hold on."

"How is he?" A voice emerged from her back and it was Mello. His azure eyes scream distress though veiled behind his golden locks.

"No developments," Feuille said weakly, "What did the physician told you?"

"Fool is in critical condition. A bullet hit his left kidney and caused an internal bleeding." Mello's glum voice lightened up, "But he is fighting. If he continues to do so there's a huge chance of recovery."

Feuille faced Matt and flashed him a smile of relief, "Get well soon goggle-boy." She rose from the bedside and fixed the blanket covering him. "You have no right to leave Matt, we barely met. I promise as soon as you're fine, Mello and I will treat you in a gaming station and—"

"I'm afraid there will be no Mello when Matt wakes up," he said coldly.

Feuille looked behind her shoulder, "What do you mean there will be no Mello?"

"Don't you get it smart-ass? I'm quitting!" Mello declared furiously.

"What's the problem Mello?" she asked pleadingly. "You must not leave. L needs you on this case."

Mello let out a roar of frustration. "And who the heck are you to tell me what to do?" he shouted at her. "I'm so sick and tired of living under L's shadow. I'll go on my own way starting this moment!" His gaze locked on Matt, "I know Matt will understand."

"I don't reckon L blames you for what had happened to Matt," said Feuille as she took a step toward him. "What you're planning is what our enemies want us to do. Be divided and be conquered."

"I fucking don't care!" he said sharply. "You're just saying that since you don't have any problems with your position in L's eyes because all you have to do is seduce him and he will keenly lick your feet like an obedient hound." Mello glared at her, "Me, I always have to work hard for L's recognition."

"That's funny," said Feuille through greeted teeth, "because if L was really an obedient hound he would have informed me about your insane plans. But no," her voice was rising in tone, "I was like a pathetic idiot totally unaware of everything." A wave of hot prickly anger swept her body, "Watch your words Mello. You don't have the shrewdest idea of my hardships being involved in this case. Is this how you view me? Fine, I fucking don't care." She echoed his words then fumingly continued, "This all about your childish insecurity being substandard to Near, am I right? Is it because you feel envious that Near had located the warehouse of the criminals but you, you think you're unsuccessful because you failed to protect Matt. I didn't know you are this immature. For heaven's sake, grow up—"

Loosing control over his rage, Mello hit Feuille on the face.

There was a horrible rush of silence. Feuille clapped her hand over her aching cheek. She remained staring on the floor. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. Mello's sharp orbs however were widened in shock at his action. "Feuille…I didn't mean—"

Feuille quickly brushed past him and walked towards the door. "I will extract the files from the USB and return as soon as we're done preparing Matt's new room." Her voice was low and glum.

"Feuille—"

She immediately left the room not waiting for Mello to finish his words. Her feet began walking but her eyes were staring at empty space, clearly stunned and at loss of what had occurred. She moved on to the end of the hallway where the elevator was located. Bidding her time, she was able to witness a horribly familiar hospital routine: a whistling guy with a mop, nurses rushing in and out of wards and mournful faces of people left by their loved ones. They're all the same. All reminded Feuille of her father confined in an ICU. Truth to be told, she isn't concern if her iniquitous father perishes. She wants to pay him a visit so she could smack right to his face all the transgression and shortcomings he did to her and to her mother, one last time. Feuille clenched her hand and her nails pierced her skin. It's terrible enough that she had a rough encounter with Mello and now she has to deal with that memory. Ten years had already come to pass but the blaze of anger had never ceased hunting her.

Out of the blue, a cheery feminine voice beamed at Feuille. "This hospital is an awful place. Don't you agree?"

Huh? She faced the direction where the sound came from. A woman in her forty's who had thick, dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes, greeted her. The moment Feuille realized that the woman was speaking to her, she hurriedly responded, "Yeah," then concentrated at the buttons of the elevator as if it was her first time to see one.

The woman showed her a sweet grin, "So you don't entertain strangers darling. Well, it's quite expected since it's a basic rule taught by every mother in the world."

Feuille kept quiet.

"Don't worry I'm not a bad person. Actually I'm the patient across the room where you came from and it's so damn boring there so I decided to go out, do something worthwhile then I found you." She said brightly, "Mind if I ask your name dear?"

Feuille had a small smile but said nothing. How she wished that the woman would cease bothering her. She's really in a bad mood and exchanging thoughts with someone she doesn't know is the last thing she'll do. Furthermore, she will never give out any personal information, not at a time when their lives are at risk and espionage is to be expected.

The stranger did not seem perturbed by Feuille's impolite demeanor. On the contrary, she simply watched her as though she was an interesting soap opera. "If you don't want to chat dear its okay, I'll do the talking. My name is Lucia. By the way, I overheard you and that blonde girl bickering."

These words had a powerful impact on Feuille. She felt her stomach cringe knowing that her clash with Mello had been reckless since they both had included L's name during their loud argument. The persistent stranger could be no less than a spy, eavesdropping to get vital intelligences. Feuille ought to find out what she had heard. Thus she thought of initiating a discussion with her, "The blonde I'm afraid is male."

"Really?" her cheeks turned red. "I thought it was just a natural deep voice. Please don't tell him that."

"Anyway you were saying?" Feuille said impatiently.

"Ah yes regarding your disagreement with that blonde. Judging from what I've heard, it appears that the root of the problem lies on the wounded young man. Maybe you blaming each other for his condition or one of you is taking the blame on himself? Either of the two scenarios I presented, bottom line is, you shouldn't have competed with his anger."

"So it's my fault now?" she sounded uninterested.

"Not entirely. Sensitivity is the key young lady. Had you not notice his insolence, his aloof demeanor, his appealing clothing style and his long golden hair?"

"What about it?"

"Your friend always likes to be distinguished, to be unique. He wants people to give him attention. He longs to be identified from a crowd. He likes to be special in men's perspective. He longs to be loved."

Feuille looked at Lucia with rapid interest in her eyes.

The woman continued, "Perhaps there was a time in his life that his parents abandoned him or maybe he grew up in a broken family. He may try to look tough but behind his sharp eyes there's a sign that says, fix me I'm broken."

"What should I do then? How can I fix him?" Feuille's tone has a hint of deep concern.

Lucia was smiling gently. "You cannot fix a heart that's not yours. Sadly, only he can do it. But you can help catalyze the healing process. I'm sure Blondie didn't mean to hurt you. It just so happen that his self-restrain cracked and being violent was the only outlet for his negative emotions. Then again I do not suggest you tolerate what he did. Make him regret his action." Feuille remained staring at Lucia, absorbing every word she spoke. "Be very kind and understanding to your friend. This will make him really guilty. Trust me reverse psychology always works. Also, make him feel that his presence is appreciated. Allow the lad to see how precious he is as an individual. A little act like that can do a lot to his emotional struggles. Remember, one learns love when he is being loved."

Feuille found that the terrible weight in her chest seemed to have lessened slightly. An odd feeling rose in her, an emotion much different from the anger that had filled her. "Thanks for the enlightenment Lucia. Honestly, you remind me of our school counselor."

"I used to be an expert on human psyche but I shifted my profession when I met my husband." Lucia gave another sincere smile and Feuille recognized how beautiful she was. "Well young miss with no name, thank you for your company. It's been ages since I had a real conversation."

"I'm… Feuille," she introduced hesitantly, unsure if she could really trust the woman. "A college student majoring in Cardiology."

"Patching up hearts, I see. Medical field is a tough path to travel but it's worth it." She extended her hand to Feuille, "Let me introduce my self once more. I'm Dr. Lucia Machiavelli—"

"What happened to your wrist ma'am?" Feuille interrupted, eyeing her curiously.

"Oh this?" Lucia looked at her bandaged carpal. "It's a sign of love for my sons. You see young lady in life there are things irrational and ridiculous that you can't avoid to execute especially if the main purpose of your action is for someone who's family."

Then a loud male voice was heard in the hallway. A doctor in white lab coat and two young nurses came dashing towards them. "We told you not to go out of your room Lucia and you disobeyed again."

"You're not supposed to imprison patients like what you are doing to me—" She halted protesting when a sharp needle punctured her skin.

"Excuse me doctor, do you really have to do that?" Feuille asked sharply after the once jolly woman suddenly appeared ready to pass out.

"Nurses please accompany our patient to her room." The doctor turned to Feuille, "I'm sorry miss. Did she hurt you?"

"No, in contrast she's really kind."

"Lucia is a patient diagnosed with Complex Post Traumatic Disorder. She's from a mental institution nearby. Lucia slashed her pulse and almost died of blood loss that's why she was brought here."

Her brow instinctively arched in disbelief, "I can't believe it. What happened to her?

"It was reported that her son was taken away and murdered before she could even name him. Then her husband was nowhere to be found."

Feuille's feeling of pity intensified rather painfully. "Can I visit her?"

"Oh no," he said succinctly. "She is really dangerous." His pager beeped and he took it out of his pocket. "I have to leave. Again, please keep yourself away from Lucia."

"Sure." She said half-heartedly

The doctor walked away from her and as she watched him go, she pondered if could it be possible that a woman of wit like Lucia be psychologically having problems. The elevator door separated and an old man in black trench coat paced to Feuille.

"Sir Watari, I'm so sorry to have you waited." She said in a very apologetic manner. "You see I came across with the patient across Matt's room and she is really nice and—"

"Miss Myers, you should not speak to people unknown to you." Feuille couldn't distinguish whether his tone was shocked or mad. "May I remind you to value your life. We don't have the option to fail and I know you're well aware of the fact that many people are depending on you."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Believe me I understand that your situation is difficult but just a few more sacrifices then you're free to go home," said Watari comfortingly.

"I hope so." She shrugged.

"Mind if I ask the name of the patient you met?" He inquired trying his best to sympathize with her.

"Lucia," she said. Watari had a surprised look then regained his usual composure.

"What's wrong sir?"

"Nothing," said Watari truthfully. "It's just that Ryuuzaki's late mother has the same name as hers.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"I'm just doing my job ma'am."

A tall black man gladly handled a heavy brown paper bag to Feuille.

"Because we, in Tropical Deliveries, are always ready to bring fresh fruits in every city." He promoted energetically.

After saying her thanks, Feuille immediately closed the door behind her and looked at the digital clock on the wall. It was ten hours ago since their team had successfully recovered the classified GKIS file which according to L is very valuable in resolving the mystery of the genocide case they're dealing with. Their accomplishment should have brought celebrating noises inside the headquarters, a state of the art facility disguised as an ordinary house. Yet the only sound audible was the deafening stillness.

Feuille climbed the staircase while carrying the newly delivered paper bag. By doing so, she passed a row of peculiar paintings hanged on the wall. A closer look showed Feuille that the colorful works of art were created ten years ago by children with names Emily, Allison, Sallie, Nate, Mihael and Mail.

She had reached the second landing where Matt's room was to be found. While walking, her attention was drawn back to the paper bag in her arms. She reached for the scented card carefully placed inside and it read:

_For my beloved Mello_

_From someone who cares_

"Hot blonde got himself some suitor, huh?" She returned the card then rotated the doorknob. But she was halted with what her senses had perceived. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Feuille remained static outside the room while secretly listening to a golden-haired young man whose delicate fingers seemed to have assumed a life of its own. Mello was passionately tickling a violin's bronze strings and gliding its bow as if dancing in a complex rhythm. The melody his fingers caressed was part mathematics and part euphoria. Feuille was certain that whatever it was, was a gift to the world meant to cleanse all the hurt and sorrow with its flood of tranquility.

The rhythm stopped, "What the fuck are you doing there. Get inside."

"It was great. Are you playing that for Matt?" Mello quickly turned his back to Feuille and preoccupied himself with the violin case.

"Feuille," his tone was sincere. "I didn't mean to hurt you." There was a long pause, "It's just that everything you pointed out was so true that it hurts so badly." He diffidently whispered, "I'm sorry."

"We were both at our limits, I don't blame you. I also apologize for my thoughtless words." She raised her pinky, "Friends?"

Mello turned around, "Now look who's immature." He rolled his eyes as he interlocked his little finger with Feuille. "Friends."

"I didn't know you can play that sexy instrument. Can I try it?" Feuille said in a jolly voice as if they never had an argument. "And by the way, this package is yours. I'm not sure though if it's safe but I don't think it can harm either. They're oranges from… someone who cares."

Mello snatched the bag from her arms. "Give me that." He placed it on the table where a flower vase holding white lilies can be found.

"Care to tell me who is it from?" said Feuille teasingly.

"It's none of your concerns whatsoever." He growled but Feuille continued to stare at him thoughtfully. Mello saw her unwavering persistence. At the same time he noticed a pale rosy portion in her cheek. It was the same spot where his hand had slapped her. "Fine," he said guiltily. "I 'm not sure where the heck those oranges are coming from. They're like mushrooms, you know. They just pop out of nowhere." Feuille still has her gaze pasted on him. "Promise me not to tell anyone about this Myers…" He threatened, "…or else."

"Sure thing," she eased into a seat.

"Well it started when I jumped out of the window in my room at Wammy's. I was five years old then. I was so down in the dumps at the moment because of a stupid notion that no family likes to adopt me." Mello began to feel uncomfortable but still proceeded with his narration. "Then would you believe that there were hundreds, maybe thousands of oranges on the ground that I failed to detect? So to end the story short, the oranges caught me and I was spared from death. But then the damn oranges never left me. I've been receiving a basket of it ever since. I never really liked those shits but hell, the sender never ceased sending the round rubbishes!" Mello was shouting once more. "With all the facilities at Wammy's, I tried to identify the mad fruit sender. But I still don't know who he is."

"Don't you have any suspects?"

"Of course I have. Use you common sense." He took a chair next to Feuille and talked in a low voice. "Emily is my primary suspect, a girl from the orphanage." Feuille was astonished that Mello can actually have his tone moderated. "But I never told Matt about it because that fool fancies her big time. I have incontestable evidences but she kept on denying and said that she was just ordered to do it. I had threatened her several times but—"

"But she never stopped, did she?" said Feuille, her brow arched and her lips followed a pattern of an upward curve. "I think you should just let her show her feelings for you. Or if it's real that she's just commanded to do it, be thankful still. At least you have somebody caring for you."

"Just drop it off, okay? And don't tell any soul about it if you still value your life." He said with a cold glare. He extended his arms to reach the violin case, "Here." Mello took out the flamed maple violin, "You want to use it right. Let's try your skills Minnie Mouse." His tone was taunting.

"I don't usually turn down a challenge, hot blonde." She carefully placed the violin between her neck and chin. She imitated how the young man moved his fingers and glided the bow. Yet the melody she produced was earsplitting. It was like two styrophor balls in friction or perhaps a sharp nail scratching a glass.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

Feuille paused with a grin, "Isn't it obvious genius? Use your common sense. I'm making music." She said coolly.

"Get your grubby hands off my instrument," snapped Mello irritably. "We're trying to heal Matt, not kill him!"

"Who said I was trying to kill him? I was just playing it like you did—"

"Urgh…"

Feuille and Mello exchanged surprised looks. The garbled words they heard came indisputably from Matt. They rushed to his side to check how he was feeling.

"Matt can you hear me?" Mello inquired worriedly.

Matt gave thumbs up and nodded. He attempted to remove the oxygen mask to speak but Feuille stopped his hand. "No need to talk. Just stay put and rest."

But Matt had taken it off swiftly that Feuille had no chance to interfere, "It's okay Minnie Mouse. Think I can breathe on my own now. Thank you very much," he said slowly.

"So," said Mello pulling a chair close to the bed. "What the fuck were you thinking when you didn't inform us that you were shot during the case, asshole?"

"I don't want to delay the investigation," said Matt with a significant Matt at Mello. "But before I knew it my body already gave up. Darn."

"Darn? That's all you can say Mail Jeevas?" Mello retorted in a threatening tone

"Risking your life and doing something that could rob you of your life are exact opposites. Mello, Watari and I were so worried. Don't dare do that again," said Feuille with a concerned look.

"Sorry guys but you don't really need to worry. I have nine lives but now I just have eight."

Then three loud knocks were heard from the door. Watari stepped inside carrying a big attaché case. "Miss Myers here are the hard copies of the files inside the USB you had requested.

"Thank you sir," Feuille faced Mello, "We can start deciphering the files now."

"I want to help." Said Matt

"No." Mello and Feuille said in unison

"But—"

"Actually," said Watari, "L wants Matt to be involved with the investigation. He said that it would be unfair if we will not authorize Matt to see the files just because he's injured. He was wounded for this so it's just proper if we allow him to assist."

"Fine," said Mello insincerely.

Mello began sorting the file entries according to the time and date it was made. Feuille on the other hand was posting the graphic pictures of victims on a board Watari positioned near Matt's bed. For a number of minutes there was silence but for the turning of pages as the juvenile detectives jot down important notes from the documents.

"So the whole point of world wide abductions is to have a depot of human organs?" Matt squinted his eyes, not liking what are shown on the pictures. "These guys must be aliens trying to do their second grade homework on human anatomy."

"Partly true. The age of the victims ranges from eighteen years old to twenty-four. Their bodies were found empty of all visceral organs." Mello explained while searching for a chocolate bar inside his jacket. "But those aging twenty-four and above were brought to underground medical facilities in Yegoryevsk, Russia for shitty experiments."

"Yeah," Feuille said after taking a sip from her Diet coke. "Nervous System Experiments. In this report it said that the research group called GKIS—"

"An acronym?" Mello inquires

"I think it's a pseudonym, Gericho Kristoffer Ignatius Schultz. Going on, GKIS is a multi-billion medical corporation who aims to find cure for malfunctioning spinal nerves and damaged encephalons," she stated before taking a bite from her cheese cake. "They're developing a drug that would increase positively charged sodium ions around neurons so electrical informations between dendrites will be passed and integrated by the cell body."

"In short," Mello pointed out, "those buffoons aim to give cure to mentally and physically paralyzed patients. But since studies and experimentation could lead to permanent comma or death, no person in his right mind agreed to become their human guinea pig. This multi-billion project stopped because of lack of human subjects so they kidnapped people from poor communities around the world, thinking that their governments would not bother looking for them."

"It's sad that they are pursuing a noble purpose in a wrong way," said Matt with conviction. "In any case, all the thirteen founders of GKIS died shortly after the assassination of twenty-four special agents handling the investigation. You were one of those agents Minnie Mouse but obviously you survived." He beamed at Feuille, "How did you escape the assassination? Don't answer, I know you can't recall."

Feuille nodded, "If all our suspects passed away, who could be heading the recent abductions?"

Mello answered, "The death of one of the founders looks suspicious. Dr. Wayne Newberry, a fifty-three year old neurologist, died in a car accident. His family refused to show his body to the FBI for examination. Yet after months they discovered that Newberry was single, doesn't have any immediate relatives and doesn't even have a dog."

"You think he murdered his co-founders?" asked Feuille. "Why?"

"Misunderstanding, it always happens in underground transactions," sighed Matt.

"We need to track down this Newberry. I'll send all our reports to L." Mello said with excitement in his eyes.

"This is good," said Matt grinning. "I can feel that we're going to finish this case sooner than anticipated. Thanks a lot to your investigation Feuille."

"I don't deserve all the credit, we were twenty-four remember. I just hope I could give meaning to their deaths." Said Feuille looking depressed.

"Course you will. Actually we're so near to our prey, I could die now."

"Shut up!" said Mello.

"It's just a joke man," Matt said brightly. "Just trying to liberate all the negative aura."

"It's not funny," Mello gave him a death glare. "And when did you start caring about fucking auras?"

"You two are so sweet," Feuille remarked teasingly.

Matt noticed an unusual grin lingering in her lips, "And what's that smile for?"

"Let's just say I'm so amused with your induction skills."

"We were dexterously trained to be L's rightful successor. What do you expect?"

"I still think L's successors are weird." She replied with an emphasis on the last word.

"We're not weird bitch," said Mello coolly, "we're gifted."

**To be continued…**


	8. Oranges

**End is just the Beginning**

"_Ohana means family _

_and family means nobody get's left behind… _

_or forgotten."_

- Lilo, Lilo and Stitch

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**Chapter 8: Oranges**

Feuille spent most of her evening plunked on the floor of the living room filled with scattered papers. She was meticulously rereading the documents, making sure no angle, no evidence and no important fact had been overlooked. Her mind was pondering about the children who were kidnapped but she couldn't find any reports on what had happened to them.

_I'm so sick and tired of living under L's shadow. I'll go on my own way starting this moment!_

The loud voice of a young blonde lad replayed in her ears. She stopped what she was doing and her mind traveled to another path of thoughts. Is he really serious about leaving? For a short time she'd been with Mello there's one attitude she'd learned about him. Once he said it, he does it. She told Watari her view about the subject matter but she was disappointed when he said, "Mello is old enough to decide for himself. If he prefers to go, we should not stop him." Feuille considers the contrary however. Her impulse to contact L and inquire of his opinion intensifies every second. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to have any communication with him. For safety's sake according to Matt. Yet that wasn't the only thing stopping her to take hold of her phone and dial L's number. Feuille's bitter feelings toward the detective filled her chest once more. "Three days ago he's so sweet and kind but now he won't even look at me. I know he wants to keep me out of threat but he could have at least talked to me before he left. He's so insensitive."

Suddenly she felt sickened with herself. Who is she anyway to be offered with special attention? Her features softened once realizing what Mello could have been struggling with. It is really tragic to be infected with attention deficiency syndrome, as she calls it. At this point Feuille heard heavy footsteps going down the stairs. She arranged the dispersed documents, stood up and hitched a grin onto her face.

"According to Watari Matt's recovering with an unusual speed— what's with that weird smile Myers?" inquired Mello.

"Listen— Mello—I'm sorry."

"I thought we've settled this." He sighed, "We're cool alright?"

"Please don't leave."

The smile faded off Mello's face. "Come with me, I'll show you something interesting."

Mello led her to the basement. That is, if it could be referred to as one. It was a hundred fifty-yard indoor range which has a back wall with a sloped earthen bank, with reinforced baffles additionally situated along the roof and side walls. Modern shooting booths providing ample room for position pistol and rifle shooting, stood sophisticatedly before them.

Mello bragged about the shooting range which he designed himself. "The automatic target retrieval system will place targets at any distance in one-yard increments from three to one hundred fifty yard. The unique backstop and sound baffling systems allow you to shoot rifle calibers up to and including .460 Weatherby Magnum!"

"You call this interesting?" chuckled Feuille.

"These lovely chicks?" Mello reached for two guns and ogled at them, "Definitely."

"Now I get it why you don't have a love life."

"Women?" He had a disgusted look on his face. "They're bunch of humungous waste of time."

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I mean those who are slut, whore, idiot, nincompoop…"

She rolled her eyes, "Why is there a shooting range here anyway?"

"Because I'm going to teach you how to fire right here, right now."

"No way," she blurted out. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Who says about hurting anyone?" said Mello. "You'll just learn how to defend yourself. Besides you have no choice. This is mandatory and I assure you I did not beg for the job."

"It is mandated by whom?"

"I think it would be beneficial for you Miss Myers."

Feuille's stomach clenched as her auditory sensors interpreted the deep familiar voice she had heard. She quickly turned around expecting to see a weird-looking young man in white cotton shirt and faded blue jeans. However what greeted her was a television screen inserted on the wall. It had the gothic letter L.

"I asked Mello to refresh your memories in gun shooting. I don't want to leave you completely defenseless," said L. "I shall call again and inform you about the time of your flight to China. You'd be assigned with Light Yagami to investigate in a warehouse filled with preserve human organs. I would also like to say job well done Miss Myers and Mello, and please do send my greetings to Matt. I will contact you once more after several hours."

"Wait a minute," said Feuille.

"I am rather in a hurry Miss Myers," he said coldly, "Please make it brief."

"Another time I guess. It isn't important anyway." She answered meekly.

"Well goodbye then."

The screen automatically shut down and there was silence. For some reason Feuille found that she did not want to look at Mello. She picked up the gun at the table in front her and she seemed to have become intensely interested on it.

"Cold war?" said Mello, smirking. "What the heck happened?"

"I wish I knew." She said timidly.

"L is extremely difficult to comprehend at times." Mello pointed out, thinking what to advise next. "Just get use to it."

"Thanks my friend. That is so…comforting." She smiled sarcastically as she wore her ear protector.

"I know he can be so infuriating at times but he has reasons. Everyone does." He took a gun and shot four bullets, each going at the same hole of the shooting target. Mello had a proud grin on his thin lips, "Bull's eye."

"Then you're saying that you also have your own reasons for abandoning this investigation, yes?"

"Change topic," said Mello dismissively. "Are we going to start or not?"

"_Are we going to start or not?" _mimicked Feuille.

Mello gave her a chilling death glare. "Bitch."

"Okay I'm serious now. Let's begin." Said Feuille at once, not wanting to get at Mello's bad side.

Mello confidently began his discussion. He sounded like a college professor when he fervently explained several mathematical concepts, various physics laws, and a number of his self formulated techniques with relation to gun shooting. "But in the end, all you have to do is practice, practice and practice. Now check your grip. Aim with your sights perfectly aligned and hold still on the aiming mark. Now start pressing your trigger as before and as you are pressing it, stop thinking about it. Just stay on aim and focus hard on the foresight, maintaining that perfect alignment. Now fire!"

Feuille aimed at her target and missed the goal six times but hit it on her seventh try.

"Good, I can see the improvement. This time, go for the center." Said Mello.

Feuille angled her arm while holding the heavy pistol. After three tries she was able to hit the bull's eye. A satisfied grin became apparent on Mello's face. "I don't want to sound too pleased but you're learning incredibly fast Myers. Very good, keep it up and you'll be able to kill hundreds in no time."

"I'm not good," she said in pure modesty. "Maybe I'm used doing this thing before, I just forgot. Like what L said, your objective is to refresh my memories."

"Don't be so self-effacing besides you became that excellent because your mentor is immensely outstanding."

"Could you be more conceited than that?" Feuille gave a laugh.

"Lessons over. We'll train again tomorrow." Mello returned the equipments they've used to their proper places while Feuille helped remove the worn-out shooting targets. While doing so, she opened up a conversation. "When I said that you're immature, I was way too wrong."

"What are you blabbering about this time?" said Mello, frowning at her.

"The painting on the wall— the one beside the stairs. It was an activity at Wammy's for Valentine's, right?"

"How did you know?"

"There was a date silly. Moving on, so to match the celebration you drew your puppy love."

"No I did not. Are you blind or what? It's an abstract stupid!"

Not minding what he said, Feuille resumed talking. "But because Matt would know who she was, you concealed it under dark colors to make it appear like an abstract."

Mello opened his mouth but Feuille didn't give him time to have a say.

"The girl you painted was Emily but when Matt revealed to you his feelings you chose to give way for your best friend. To add seasoning to your predicament, you realized that Emily likes you too," she said coolly. "But letting your emotions take over would ruin your friendship with Matt. Betraying him would never cross your mind."

"Stop this crap Myers. You're wasting my time—"

"At that age when every kid is supposed to place his own desires above the needs of others and think only about himself, you stopped pursuing your own wishes and valued other people around you. That my friend is maturity. I'm so proud of you Mello!"

"You're insane," said Mello. Feuille was smiling eagerly at him. His cheeks were becoming crimson then he had a deep sigh, "Thanks."

They didn't talk to each for a moment and proceeded finishing their cleaning. Once every thing was back in place, Mello asked, "Just wondering. How did you figured out that Emily had a crush on me?"

"Her painting."

"But that was a creepy scarecrow with two large yellow eyes and wheat sticks for hair."

"It's you hot-blonde says so on the back," Feuille said giggling. "Good likeness, she has talent."

Mello threw the rag he was using to erase their fingerprints at her. It hit the television screen on the wall and fell on the floor. Then a gothic letter W became visible and shouted, "Mello! Feuille! Security has been breached. I repeat security has been breached!"

**-ooo000ooo-**

"You are making a big mistake L." A smooth cold voice erupted. It came from a boy who was sitting on the floor, meticulously constructing a long complex pattern of black and white dominoes.

"Is that what you think Near?" L responded calmly after taking a sip from his warm cup of tea. "Agent Myers is a sharp lady with incomparable intelligence. I daresay that she's extremely competent even with her memories wiped out."

"It still doesn't change the truth that she once had fabricated your assassination," Near replied with the same composure in his tone. "Don't you remember the reason why she had a relationship with you? She wants revenge for the death of her comrades whose lives had been terminated because they you sacrificed them."

L lowered his cup on the table and surveyed Near with his round black eyes. "Even given that reason, I know she had loved me."

"Suit yourself. Plant your own seed of dilemma which later on will grow and devour you," Near said with conviction. He lazily stood up and stared on the floor where small dominoes formed the name of the world renowned detective he respected. "L, dispose her back where you got her. You don't need a woman, she doesn't love you. You're just making a fool out of yourself."

L smiled tenderly, "The concept of this intricate emotion I have is very hard to fathom even by geniuses like you. I don't feel the need to explain myself any further though. I greatly respect your perceptions about Feuille so in return I expect that you respect mine. Besides there are many challenges we've been through which you know not. I suggest you avoid making any prejudices." L placed seven more cubes of sugar in his tea. "Feuille will stay until justice had been served to the victims of this GKIS genocide. And if something unpredicted occurred to me, please aid her in ending this felony."

"That will never happen." Near pushed the last piece of black domino and the rest tumbled one after another.

L's phone vibrated inside his pocket. "Excuse me." He gingerly picked his thin cell phone and placed it on his ear. "L we been attached by a group of armed men and they have detonated the entire headquarters. The events were fast— I failed to inform you— sorry—" a voice of an old man said breathlessly.

"Watari, where are you?" said L urgently.

"I will send you our coordinates," Watari replied.

**-ooo000ooo-**

"We're loosing him. We're loosing him." A doctor informed the other medical professionals.

L felt his heart racing while watching a number of physicians and nurses trying to revive a red-haired young man. Near who was twirling his hair in an unusual manner muttered that L should not worry because Matt has nine lives. Two weeks had come to pass since a vicious group of trained assassins attacked Watari and the juvenile detectives. Mello was badly scarred on his face, Feuille was bruised all over her body, Watari had a sprained ankle and Matt is in crucial stage.

"Patient has no pulse."

"Prepare the defibrillator. Charge it to two hundred forty volts… clear."

"Patient still has no pulse."

The machine's agonizing sound of static rhythm covered the entire room. L felt a terrible pain in his chest. He doesn't want to hear the doctor's confirmation. He refused to accept that Matt is really…

"Time of death, 5:48 a.m."

"Matt! Matt!"

L heard a loud voice rang across the hospital's corridor. "MATT!" Mello bawled while running frantically. He stopped dead on his tracks upon reaching the door. L faced his direction and slowly shook his head.

"No… it can't be," said Mello whose whole face was white. He quickly moved inside the room and saw the nurses pulling out the needles and removing respiratory equipments attached to Matt. His expression was inscrutable, "What the fucking shit are you doing?" he roared. "Put those back!"

"Sir, we've done our best but there is nothing we can do now." The nurse replied apologetically.

"BITCH! I SAID PUT THOSE BACK!" Mello yelled wrathfully.

"That's enough Mello, that's enough," L clapped a comforting hand on Mello's shoulder.

But Mello hastily removed it. "WHY WOULD I STOP— DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE IF MATT DIES— WELL THAT'S NOTHING NEW BECAUSE ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT IS THAT ALBINO BASTARD!" He angrily pointed a finger at Near. Mello stormed out of the room and immediately vanished. It didn't took time though before L found him in his room sitting mournfully, his head bended low and strands of his golden locks hid his scarred face.

"Don't sympathize with me L, I don't deserve it." Mello said. "I admit the fact that Near is superior to me. Anyway I'm nobody but a failure. I let Feuille get hurt and Matt…and Matt…" he said very quietly.

"You had secured the GKIS files and let your face be burned to protect your three companions. You are rather successful in my opinion." L's expression was calm, almost detached.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Mello yelled at him and snatched up a flower vase and flung it across the room. It shattered into hundred tiny pieces against the wall. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I WANT IT TO END. I'M LEAVING. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! MATT IS DEAD!" Mello got his foot on the ground and ran to the door, seized the knob and wrenched at it. However the door would not open. Mello turned back to L and pointed a gun at him. L was quite curious how he possessed the weapon.

"Let me out." Mello said in a voice that was cold and almost as composed as L's.

L stared at him, "Shoot me if that will lessen the pain inside you. I do not plan to hinder your departure. You can go but not until I have had my say," said L serenely.

"Do you think— do you think I give a damn— I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!"

"Mello, I care about you and Matt a lot…" L said simply. "…even if you don't want to believe."

Mello remained still, glued his eyes on the white floor then lowered his gun. L walked slowly to his direction and took the gun from his hand. "You know this metal object actually reflects the inner human in you. If there is anything more scarce and rarer than ability, it is the capacity to recognize ability. Mello can't you see that you are an individual fearfully conceived for excellence? I am proud that you have grown to be a person of strong will and determination. You know where to strike and how to do it."

L lifted up Mello's somber face with his cold hand. "Yet like a gun, you need a hand for direction. You need someone to click the trigger. Who can do that better than your family— we are your family. If there is any place more adequate for you to achieve your dreams, to discover your life's purpose, it is here. Here with the people who love you." He paused and smiled, "That is the purpose of the oranges I had been giving you my dear Mello."

"You?" said Mello, his jaw dropping. "But the DNA results pointed to Emily—"

"I asked her to do me a favor." L placed his hand on his pockets.

"Are you telling the truth? I mean—" He sounded guilty for not appreciating the fruits he had been receiving.

"Indeed I am. Here have this." L took a fresh looking round orange from his pocket and tossed it to Mello. "Would you kindly open it for me?" Mello glared at him for a moment, still drowned in disbelief. Afterwards he did what was asked of him.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

Mello shot him a tentative look. "Stop making fun of me L."

"What do you see?" He asked again.

"Of course it's a fruit, a regular sized sphere about two inches in diameter. It is a circle of sections held together but separable."

"Exactly." A grin curved in his lips. "If the family were a fruit it would be an orange. A circle full of distinct divisions, held as one but each segment separable and exceptional. Each threw themselves into the interests of the rest, but each plowed his or her own furrow. Their thoughts, their little passions, hopes and desires, all ran along separate lines. Family is like this - animated but collateral. True enough in Wammy's we are a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing ideas and toothpaste, coveting one another's books and desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing toys, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, learning, laughing, and defending. Mello what do you think will happen if one section of this orange fruit will leave?"

Mello did not answer. L walked towards the windows to watch the sunrise. "Matt was finally called by the Creator. If you go away, what do you think will happen? How can Matt's soul rest in peace if his murderers are still on the loose?"

L heard a loud bump on the floor. Turning around, he saw Mello on his knees and his hands on his face, and then the blonde young man broke into a storm of crying.

"Mihael," said L compassionately, walking over to him. "It's alright. Let all the pain out." He said soothingly as he lowered himself and console Mello with an embrace. It took time before Mello stopped sobbing. L removed his arms around him and handed him a white handkerchief.

"Thanks." He said in a weak voice while mopping his eyes. They lifted themselves from the ground.

"Could you do me a favor," said L. "Taste this orange fruit just this time."

Mello took it, ate it and had a genuine smile, "It's sweet. Taste better than chocolates."

Seconds later, L and Mello's attention was caught by loud knocks on the door. When L pulled the door open, a lady was standing there with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Feuille," L and Mello voiced at the same time. L stared at her with pure concern. He was currently mental blocked on what to do to comfort her. Mello however managed to say, "You have to be strong Myers. Matt would not want to see you crying."

"Matt…" she was gulping now, mopping her eyes frantically with her cuffs. L and Mello were surprised when Feuille showed them a big smile, "He's… alive."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Hope to hear comments from you guys. Writer Crafter, my ever beloved friend, thanks. Kiong Hee Huat Tsai everyone! (Happy New Year) 


	9. Denial

**End is just the Beginning **

"_The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. _

_We live in denial of what we do, even what we think._

_We do this because we're afraid. _

_We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it."_

- Richard Basch

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: Denial**

Feuille was waiting patiently in a hidden corner. What's taking them so long? Finally the door swung open and a doctor with two nurses who walk half a pace behind him came out of room. Feuille moved fast after they were gone, not wasting any time. Then she entered the door. A woman in straightjacket was lying flat on her bed. Her eyes were obviously poignant as she kept her gaze up at the ceiling.

"This hospital is an awful place. Don't you agree?"

Recognizing her voice, Lucia Machiavelli quickly shifted her head to Feuille's direction. Her weary emerald eyes were forming beads of tears but her lips were curled in a smile. "Feuille, you came for me?"

Feuille walked closer to Lucia and moved unwanted hair strands on her forehead. "I know you're doctor had been incorrect with his medical diagnosis. I know you're not insane."

"How can you tell?"

"Let's say sensitivity is the key," Feuille smiled.

"Please help me get out of here," said Lucia desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "I need to look for my family or if you cannot do that just kill me so my sufferings will end at last."

"I am sorry Doctor but I will never help you commit suicide nor help you escape this hospital…not yet." Feuille clipped something to Lucia's ear. "This is an earring my friend made for me. It's a tracking device that will locate you wherever you go. If you are in danger, all you have to do is crash it then it will send me an alert signal."

"But Feuille I need to go now. I've already waited for years."

"And where do you go afterwards? I'm sure your doctor would not like his patient running on the loose. Once they caught you, things will get more complicated. Your chances of reuniting with your family might be gone." Lucia opened her mouth yet no words were uttered. After she recovered, she gave Feuille a sweet grin. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Years ago my mother hanged herself after loosing my father to another woman. She thought she had lost everything so she killed herself. My mom focused on the things lost rather than the things left. Then I had an opportunity to meet an educated woman whose name is Dr. Lucia Machiavelli. She almost succeeded in committing the same stupid mistake my mom did." She said with dignity, "I will not allow history to repeat itself so I'm giving you hope to hold on to. Not a forlorn hope, of course. I know somebody who can locate your loved ones no matter where they are." Feuille felt her watch vibrated, "I swear I will be true to my words that after I'm done with my current major stressor, I'll be back. For now I have to go."

Lucia nodded, her face was glowing with joy. "Thank you."

Feuille made her turn to leave but Lucia spoke another time, "Feuille we have to hurry. We still have a wedding to attend."

"I'm sorry?"

In a blink of an eye, Feuille found herself in a different setting.

White lilies sprung everywhere. Feuille searched for Lucia but she was gone. She decided to stand in one corner while watching the people inside the church exchange joyful smiles. "What am I doing in a wedding?" she wondered. The organ began playing a familiar melody then a lovely maiden in a glorious gown walked slowly along the aisle.

At that point, the ground started to shake until everything went black. The lights returned after a while. Feuille looked around but found all the beautiful flowers already withered. The previously blissful spirit surrounding her became dark and mournful. The church was apparently empty except for a woman in a wedding gown drenched in crimson blood. Feuille heard her heart skipped a beat. She tried to identify the woman's face but it was hidden behind an unusually thick veil. To her surprise, the woman rose up into the air and went rapidly to her. Feuille thought of running yet her legs won't move. The frightening being spoke in harsh scary hoarse tones.

"_The doom of mankind is fast approaching… It will devour any life it seizes… A heart of revenge had set the monsters free… And there is no man who can stop it… Events will cause souls to be reaped, including the one dear to you… A choice between destiny and heart must be made… Choose the right path and the world will be saved_…"

The woman slowly removed her veil and Feuille's eyes rounded even more in horror. She realized that the ghost was her except that its eyes were white and empty. The woman strangled her and spoke next to her ear in an eerie voice that sent chills down her spine, "The little prince will reveal the mystery. Regardez derrière le masque! Regardez derrière le masque!"

"Feuille! FEUILLE!"

She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in a church any longer. Every inch of her body was covered in icy sweat. Her bedcovers were twisted all around her like a straightjacket. She felt as though her neck was being squashed.

"Miss Myers are you alright?" L was standing over her looking extremely concerned.

Taking great gulps of air, Feuille pushed herself up in bed. She panted while her chest heaved. "She's going to kill me. And I can't run away from her." She bit her lips and tried to hold her tears.

"No one will hurt you," said L reassuringly then sat down facing her. "It's just a dream, you don't have to worry."

Feuille should have felt relieved when she woke up from a nightmare and found somebody telling her it's not real. Yet L's presence was reminding her of painful concealed emotions of being discarded and neglected. Her bitter resentments towards the detective commanded her not to look at him. But her eyes knew her better and remained staring at L. Whether she admits it or not, the truth is she misses L's company so much.

"Ryuuzaki…" she doesn't know what to say.

"Miss Myers I owe you an explanation," said L earnestly. "An explanation of my flawed calculations and assumptions. For I see now that what I have done and not done with regard to you bears all the hallmark of my erroneous decisions—"

The heavy solemn ambiance in the air was replaced with loud excited screams as a blonde lady in a black gothic dress burst into the room.

"Hello Feuille!" said Misa Amane brightly, diving into the bed, pulling Feuille into a rib-cracking hug before holding her at arms length and examining her critically. "You need feeding up girl, I swear. You're looking peaky."

L excused himself and stood up with his back hunched and hands inside his jeans, "Some other time perhaps." Then he left the room.

Misa's mouth fell open, "I disturbed something important, yes? Tell me, did you two finally decided to do it? I'm so sorry to interrupt."

Feuille looked at her incredulously. "We're not doing anything important. We're just having a chat. It's a big surprise though that he is talking with me again."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of my friend. Feuille can be totally honest with Misa-Misa. I mean we're both girls and that's what we do. Don't imitate Light. He's so shy about things of love and passion," grumbled Misa

"Now that you've mentioned, where is Light?" inquired Feuille.

"Busy as usual. Everyone was alarmed or should I say freaked out when the whereabouts of the headquarters— the one which exploded— had been leaked to the enemies. Misa-Misa is glad though that all you lot managed to escape."

Feuille smiled, "Thanks."

The door opened and Feuille saw a little child with shiny raven hair and round emerald eyes. "Mommy!" He enthusiastically ran towards the bed and jumped beside Feuille.

"Timmy. It's so lovely to see you darling." Feuille said tenderly while wrapping her arms around the boy. "I missed you a lot honey."

"I really, really, really, really miss you too Mom!" He said aloud then his voice became anxious. "Mom, is it true that you are going away and will be never coming back?"

Feuille who had expected a better welcome, noted how hard and bitter Timmy's voice sounded. She let go of the child and looked sincerely into his eyes, "Just for China dear. After that we'll be together again."

Timmy showed her a wide smile of relief. "I knew it, Dad was only kidding. You'll never leave me, won't you?"

Feuille was spared the trouble of answering his question when Mello and Matt appeared.

"Hey Minnie Mouse, Good Morning!" said Matt who was sitting on a wheelchair which Mello was pushing. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"Thanks," she replied with sarcasm.

"Didn't get enough sleep perhaps?"

"I guess not, if I look as bad as you say."

"I didn't say you looked bad, I said you looked tired." Matt sighed, "Bad dreams?"

"I think so. I can't even recall it now. You know how dreams work. They fade away so you can't remember them." Feuille lied. How could she forget her nightmare when she could still feel the ghost's sharp nails in her neck?

Mello grinned at her. "Well, shake it off. Nightmares aren't real you know."

_At least not most of the time_, she said to herself and forced a smile. "Nice wheelchair you got there goggle-boy I mean, dead-man-walking."

"Dead-man-walking eh? I told you I have nine lives but now it's only seven," replied Matt. "Going back to my wheels, nice is an understatement. This wheelchair is extremely superb. I'm imagining myself driving a car like those in Need for Speed Underground. But this still lacks Turbo RS—"

"Anyway," interrupted Mello, "I heard you're up to another mission."

"Yes. Ryuuzaki and I will fly to China this afternoon," Feuille said to Mello.

"That's right. You will get all the excitement while I'm stuck here babysitting." He looked at Timmy, "No offense kiddo."

Timmy grinned and nodded, "Don't worry I won't be too much of a burden."

"What?" said Feuille unbelievingly, "You're looking after Timmy?"

"Of course," said Mello firmly. "L trusted him to me and I can't fail him."

But Feuille was skeptical about the whole idea. Misa noticed it and reassured her, "Don't worry Feuille. Misa will make sure Timmy won't be influenced by these weirdoes."

"Don't butt in, you idiotic slu—"

"Mello!" Feuille said warningly while covering the child's ears with her hands. "Please don't use any foul words when Timmy is around."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever." Mello rolled his eyes.

Misa stuck her tongue out while Feuille smiled at him, "I know you'd rather be fighting in the field than being stuck here. Thanks for the sacrifice Mello. I owe you big time."

"My labor fee is fifty bucks per second, do not forget!"

"Charge it all to Ryuuzaki, okay?" she chuckled. "By the way, Timmy should have no chocolates before bedtime, no violent video games, and please don't teach my child any crazy stuff. I want him to remain sane after I got back.

Everyone laughed at this except for Mello who began searching his tight jeans. "Where the heck is my gun? Don't tell me you're L's girlfriend. I will not think twice killing you!"

Feuille just chuckled at Mello's threat. At that moment, she told everyone to go ahead and eat breakfast, saying she'll follow after a short while. Surprisingly, Misa insisted that she will stay with her because of an important reason.

Once the boys had left the room, the blonde said, "Misa-Misa wants to give you something. Could you go with me in my room?"

"Sure," Feuille curiously trailed after her.

"Here you go," Misa took a big apple green box designed with leaf patterns from her wardrobe and handed it to Feuille.

"This is pretty. What's this?" Feuille asked, taking a seat.

"Ryuuzaki wants to throw this away but Misa-Misa took it for safekeeping because Misa knows this can help you a lot."

Feuille lifted the cover and sift through its random contents like envelopes, rubber shoes, china cups, a teddy bear, a small box, a heart shaped container and a music sheet."

"If these were so important, why would Ryuuzaki dispose them?"

"I believe that these things are connected to you somehow so he is throwing them away." Misa said grimly, "Ryuuzaki loves you but he respects your decision of living a normal life. That's why he is doing his best not to fall for you anymore since he knows that it's just a matter of time before you go back to your known world. He may try to hide it from Misa-Misa but I can tell that attempting to move on is very difficult on his part."

"Then I don't want to have this." Feuille returned the box to the blonde lady.

"But—"

"If I'll discover more about my past, I may have second thoughts about my existing plans and choices."

Misa looked a bit disappointed nonetheless still flashed Feuille a smile. "Misa understands but I won't take back that box since it is not mine. You can do anything you want with it. I will not stop you."

"Misa I really appreciate your efforts to reconcile the two of us, sorry."

"No prob," Misa send her a flying kiss and bounce of the room. "See yah!"

As soon as she was left alone, Feuille's attention was drawn back to the box. Surely she felt a strange sensation in her stomach when Misa said that L loves her. However, Feuille is unsure how to interpret her reaction. Is she beginning to develop feelings for L? Nonsense. But why is he so afraid to consider the possibilities? Perhaps because she is so scared of loosing L once she had learned to care and love him with all her heart. It happened to her many times and she doesn't want it to happen once more. Feuille rapidly dismissed her thoughts and focused on the square container. She was about to return its covering until she saw a photograph that grabbed her attention. The picture showed a happy couple, locked in each others arms. The lady was her and the other was L. She stared at it for a moment and flipped the picture to see what was written on the back. She expected to find a date or a place but what was scribbled in there reminded her of a dream she dreads.

_The little prince will reveal the mystery. Regardez derrière le masque! Regardez derrière le masque!_

Feuille felt every hair on her body stood up. Why was the ghost's message in her dream written behind the photo? Is she having recollections of the past or is she seeing premonitions for the future.

_Regardez derrière le masque!_

In English it means 'Look behind the mask'. The message was sending her negative vibrations. Does the note pertains to the traitor in their group— the one who had betrayed their whereabouts to the enemies? Everything is a blank canvass for her.

Then details of the nightmare came rushing up to her consciousness. If there is one real part in her dreams it was the moment when she visited Lucia Machiavelli, a medical psychiatrist and a friend. Nobody in the headquarters knew about the help and protection Feuille was providing the woman. She was well aware that if Watari or L discovered her secret, they'll definitely forbid her from meeting the stranger.

But she trusted Lucia. She knew in her heart that she is not an evil person. Of course that's just what Souichiro Yagami had said about his son, Light, when he was still Kira. Feuille buried her face in her hands. She hated the way suspicion had crept into every part of her mind. She detest the way she wasn't sure, not really, totally sure that she could trust her.

Feuille opened her eyes and stared through the fingers at the wardrobe's steel. If only her best friends were around to give her counsel, things would be less complicated.

"Miley," she breathed.

Feuille stood up and returned to her room while carrying the box with her. Nightmares are not true, she told herself. Everything was just coincidence. After she took a bath and got dressed, she took the elevator going to the main function floor of the headquarters to join the others.

In the huge room Mello had hung three banners over the heavily laden dining table. The first one has the words Happy Birthday Watari, the second one has Get Well Soon Matt and the last banner read Welcome Home Feuille.

"L thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down breakfast," Mello told her as she entered the room. "Besides we should enjoy every second we're still complete. Who knows what tomorrow might bring."

"Que sera sera, whatever will be, will be." Matt jokingly sang while driving his wheelchair to Mello's direction. "The future's not ours to see, Que sera sera."

The blond young man shot him a death glare, "And you still have guts to sing with that earsplitting voice of yours."

"I'm making Minnie Mouse smile," Matt said frowning. "You're freaking her out with you ass-kicking speech man. Babbling about death and sorts."

"I never mentioned death," replied Mello annoyingly. "At least I'm open-minded to the things we don't expect. When will you ever learn to be fucking serious?"

Feuille smiled at them. Solemnity just isn't part of Matt's repertoire.

"Chill, hot blonde," Matt was smirking. "I know having you're menstruation period gives you all the stress—"

"Who the heck has menstruation?" Mello said loudly.

Feuille quietly observed as Mello and Matt continue their exchange of insults. She believed that this was their odd way of showing their care for each other. She felt her mood suddenly lifted. All at once the party seemed much more enjoyable.

"So it's Watari's birthday today?" she asked.

"Nah, that was a week ago. But you know how busy we were to have such celebrations, right?" Matt replied.

Feuille nodded, "Anyhow, don't you think it's quite unnecessary to have the third banner? I mean my arrival here was so ten years ago."

"Don't blame us Myers," said Mello. "It wasn't our idea. L and Cornelia prepared that."

"Cornelia?" inquired Feuille.

"Yup," Matt took a folder from the side of his wheelchair then gave it to her. "Cornelia Wright. A CIA agent like you."

Feuille scanned the profile handed by Matt.

"She's a very influential woman in ICPO, has various political connections in Asia and in Western countries," Mello pointed out.

"At age 19, she earned her B.A. in political science from the University of Denver. She obtained her Master's Degree in political science from the University of Notre Dame. At 24, she received her Ph.D. in Political Science from the Graduate School of International Studies at Denver. She's really impressive." Feuille said with admiration while reading the papers in her hands.

"Cornelia is also a very good friend of yours. Don't you remember her?" said Mello.

Feuille racked her brains. "I don't know her," she confessed.

"Bingo," said Matt.

"No surprise there," said Mello with a mocking grin. "You wouldn't have been Feuille if you'd said anything else."

"Very funny," she said and closed the folder.

At that point, the elevator door separated revealing Misa and Timmy. Watari walked in short after Feuille had got herself a root bear.

"Oh sir, sorry I didn't know." Feuille threw her arms around the old man, "Belated Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Feuille." He hugged back then let go.

"So how old are you sir?" asked Feuille brightly.

"I am as young as you want me to be," beamed Watari.

"Well, Misa-Misa think a toast is in order," said Misa when everyone had a drink. He raised his glass. "To Watari, may God bless him with more birthdays, to Matt and his recovery and to Feuille and the closure of the GKIS case.

Watari, Matt and Feuille smiled as everyone drank to them.

"Mommy, can I have pasta?" said Timmy as everybody moved toward the table to help themselves to food.

Feuille quickly loaded up the child's plate then inquired, "What else do you want honey?"

"Cake mom, lot's and lot's of them."

"Are you sure you can finish your food?"

"Oh the cake is not mine. I'll give it to Dad and tell him it came from you."

Feuille smiled slightly. "That's so thoughtful of you darling. Say, why don't you sit over there with Misa and I'll bring this cake to Ryuuzaki myself." She said while carrying his food towards the other table.

"Hey Timmy," Misa greeted happily. "What's that book you're holding?"

"This," the child showed the book to Misa for viewing. "The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupery."

Feuille stared at the colorful book in Timmy's hand. _The little prince… will reveal the mystery._

"Is that you're favorite story, honey?" asked Feuille.

"Yup," he beamed. "You gave it to me as a present last year, Mom."

"I see," she said quietly.

"Do you want to take it with you to China, mom? So incase you feel sad like a grown-up, you will recall how to smile like a child."

"Well if it's fine with you my dear."

Timmy nodded eagerly, "No worries Mom. I read the book seventy-two times already."

Feuille felt a mixed feeling of fear and enthusiasm flowing through her nerves. Her instinct tells her that the message in her dream was not a mere coincidence. And now the key is just centimeters away from her.

**-ooo000ooo-**

The huge glass entrance of the five-star hotel opened automatically as Feuille dragged the handle of her trunk and trailed after L. The usher happily welcomed them with a goofy smile and said in Mandarin, "_Ni hao ma?"_

"_Wo hen hao," _said L as he took out a lollipop from his pocket and gave it to the dumbfounded usher. L proceeded to the counter and asked for the key of their room. Feuille on the other hand was immersed into deep thinking.

She had examined the story, The Little Prince, over ten times since they traveled through L's private jet. However, she didn't find anything peculiar about the book. No helpful hint to decipher the mysterious note. But she can't give up now. Everyone working on the GKIS case is in grave danger even her son Timmy.

"Timmy," Feuille breathed. She must immediately find out what the note is trying to convey. She has to unravel the identity of the one behind the mask.

"Newly-wedded couples?" A big Chinese lady with red cheeks asked with a wide grin.

Feuille, whose mind was up in space eventually got a grip of herself and faced the receptionist as though she could not believe her eyes. "Newly-wedded couples? Us? Of couse no—"

L's lips touched hers, silencing her protest. They were soft and undemanding. They lingered briefly and before she realized what was happening, he pulled away saying, "Indeed we are."

Feuille's reflexes wants to slap the rude lad's face but L had both her hands in a tight grip.

"Oh how sweet," the ladies at the counter giggled in unison. "We hope you enjoy your honeymoon here."

"Ah thank you," said L then turned to Feuille and whispered, "Not here honey."

The emphasis on 'honey' would have been impossible to miss. Feuille made sense of his message and figured out they are not yet safe. It's foolish to let their disguises down incase they have been followed. They proceed to the elevator. It didn't take long before they found their room at the highest floor.

"Is it okay now?" said Feuille in a falsely sweet voice.

L closed the door behind them and said, "I believe it is."

Feuille began shouting heatedly, "What's the matter with you?" Every bitter and resentful thought she had had for the past few days was pouring out of her. "You could have just warned me not to continue talking!"

L dashed from the living room to the kitchen, leaving Feuille alone.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking Ryuuzaki," she followed L and found him busy checking the contents of the refrigerator.

"Not only that. How come you informed Mello and Matt about your insane plans back at Notre Dame? Me, you didn't even bother saying anything to me. And there I was worrying what the heck happened to you," she said, the words trembling after one another in a rush.

"Feuille," L said as calm as ever, "What you don't know can't hurt you. I was just trying to protect you from danger." He replied while taking out every food from the refrigerator and placing them on the table. "What is the reason for your anger anyway?" He nibbled his thumb.

"Well genius, you kiss me on the lips! You're not even my boyfriend!" she ranted breathlessly.

"You call that a kiss Miss Myers?" He asked in mock innocence, "It didn't even last for a second. Besides it's for security's sake, no feelings attached. A kiss from a friend as one may assume."

"A kiss from a friend?" she frowned, "Tell me, have you ever tried kissing your friend, Light Yagami?"

L suddenly froze, looked down, scratched the back of his head and nodded.

Feuille's emerald eyes almost popped out, "Shut…up." She remained silent for a while. Then her anger morphed unexpectedly to laughter. "Ryuuzaki— I can't believe— you really swing that way. So the rumors are true? I mean you and Light…" She continued laughing hard. She was still flabbergasted.

"I am quite disappointed with Miss Myers. Can't you make a distinction between a real statement and a lie?" asked L. "You're a highly esteemed agent. You ought to know how to read people's motives."

Feuille didn't say anything. She was plainly smirking at L.

"I never dared kiss Light," he looked helplessly at Feuille. "I may not know a lot of women but I'm not that desperate to get involved in any homosexual relationship.

"No need to be defensive honey," her smile was teasing, "I'm not the type who discriminates your kind."

L walked towards her and cornered her into the wall. He placed both his hands on each side of her head. "Do I need to show you any proofs so you'll believe me?"

"Don't even bother," Feuille replied coolly then pushed L away from her. She looked at L saying, "Ryuuzaki, I really hate you."

L blinked curiously.

"I hate you because you always know how to handle my mood swings. I hate you because your illogical decisions seem always right in the end. I hate you because I think I'm starting to…"

"You think you're…?" L inquired.

"I think," she paused as her cheeks flush crimson, "we should concentrate on our work."

L nodded, "Certainly."

A huge wave of uncomfortable silence rushed between them.

"Er— I will go check the rooms," Feuille pointed her thumb to the direction of the bedroom.

"Feuille…" began L, "I had my hopes up. I believed that there's a way we can be together like before. But my plans were flawed. I had been selfish. During the times when I treated you coldly— I know I had told myself to avoid, that I must avoid. But seeing the image of the one I hold dear in you makes it harder for me to let go of my past emotions. But believe me I am doing my best so that when the day comes when you have to leave for the second time, the agony would not be that much."

"There's nothing to explain L, I understand." She said quietly. "If you don't mind I'll go now."

Feuille dragged her trunk and walked to her room. She quickly locked the door, went to her bed and sank onto it, gazing unseeingly on the glass window. She placed her fingertips on her lips and felt heat crept up her cheeks.

_The kiss wasn't so bad,_ said a small truthful voice inside her head. _Actually his lips were so tender that you want him to take it deeper. _

"Definitely not!" Feuille said loudly. Seconds later, she gave a small snort of laughter. First sign of madness: talking to yourself. She returned her sight to her big trunk then opened its zipper. She carefully took out the green box Misa had given her earlier. After removing its cover, she searched for the photograph with a mysterious message on the back. Feuille decide to walk out of the room and ask L questions about the picture.

"Ryuuzaki," she called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Feuille clapped her hand onto her mouth upon gazing a shocking scenery. L was lying on the floor, unconscious. Two broken porcelain cups were beside him and coffee was spilled all over the carpet. She tried to wake him up but it was no use. His condition placed a terrible weight on the lady's chest. What will she do now?

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note:** Incase you are wondering, "Ni hao ma" means "How are you" in Mandarin. It's an expression equivalent to hi. Then the response "Wo hen hao" means "I'm fine."

Also, I would like to thank everyone who had given me encouraging comments. You guys are my inspiration,

**rayvnofsorrows,**

**twinbuster2, **

**BloodMageRika, **

**Writer Crafter Prevails, **

**zebra-scarf, **

**uranaikkogal69, **

**bronzegoddess116 **

** cheilacheila89**.

I am also thanking the others who's names were not mentioned here but had spared some time to appreciate this story. Words are not enough to thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
